The Will To Protect
by HitsuHina
Summary: HitsuHina two plots..What happens when Hinamori's beloved is turned against her? What happens when a mirror appears in front of Hinamori? Please Review Disclaimer: Hitsugaya and Hinamori are not owned by me nor are the other Bleach characters in the story
1. Dream

#1 – Dream

Aizen Sousuke, her beloved captain, dead, pinned on the East Sacred Wall at 10am in the morning. Hinamori Momo, fuku-taichou of the 5th Division, immediately blamed Ichimaru Gin, taichou of the 3rd Division and started a battle with Kira, fuku-taichou of the 3rd Division, who had intercepted her sword, aiming for Ichimaru. Then he, Hitsugaya Toushirou, taichou of the 10th Division, appeared. Fighting with their zanpakutous while Aizen-taichou was still pinned into the wall, was completely unacceptable. The two were put in detention.

Hitsugaya Toushirou searched Aizen-taichou's room and found a letter addressed to his fuku-taichou. Handing it to Matsumoto, his own fuku-taichou, he told her to deliver this to Hinamori and warned her not to read it. Being dead, no one else should read the letter addressed to Hinamori, who had been most affected by his death.

Giving the letter to her was a big mistake. It turned out that someone, possibly Ichimaru, had changed the contents of the letter and, instead, it told Hinamori that he, Hitsugaya, was responsible for the murder of Aizen Sousuke. Escaping her detention cell with the use of Kidou, Hinamori runs off to find Hitsugaya to settle the score.

Arriving at the 3rd Division building, Hitsugaya stated that he would kill Ichimaru before Hinamori got here. Then, as if out of nowhere, Hinamori appeared and points her own sword towards Hitsugaya, her childhood friend. Driven by the admiration and loyalty to her taichou, she believed that Hitsugaya killed him and will carry out his last wish; to kill off Hitsugaya. Hinamori, then faints as Hitsugaya hit her in mid-air; there was no other way for he could not dodge in mid-air.

Hitsugaya starts the battle with Ichimaru ending with him releasing his shikai and freezing most of the battlefield and the lower half of Ichimaru's left arm. With Ichimaru trapped, it seemed like Hitsugaya had won the battle but Ichimaru had other plans up his sleeve.

Releasing his own shikai, Ichimaru's sword, Shinsou, stretched and pointed straight towards Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya dodges this attack but left Hinamori open for the attack. Luckily, Matsumoto arrived in time to block Ichimaru's sword.

Back at the 10th Division building, Hinamori is resting. Hitsugaya exits the room and seals it with Kyoumon. Relaxed that Hinamori is safe, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto head off to Central-46, to find that all 46 judges and sages have been killed. Kira then appears at the scene and both the taichou and fuku-taichou follow him. Kira tells Hitsugaya that Hinamori is no longer in 10th Division building but has been following the whole time.

Hitsugaya returns to the Central-46's residence, the Purewood Towers, just to find Hinamori had been stabbed by Aizen Sousuke's sword. In anger, Hitsugaya releases his bankai but was quickly defeated. Hitsugaya managed to heal quickly but Hinamori was still in a coma. When she will wake up, no one knows.

In Hitsugaya's bedroom

The child prodigy stirs as the events relive in his dreams. He had seen these dreams over and over again, especially since it involved Hinamori Momo, his childhood friend. As each dream flashed before his eyes again and again, the blood, the violence; they seemed to become more and more brutal as the days went by.

Matsumoto knew about these dreams as she had occasionally entered the child prodigy's room to check on him. After all, he was still a child. Hitsugaya had not been himself ever since the day he recovered and he never will, until Hinamori Momo awakens from her coma. Matsumoto had suggested over and over again that he should consult Unohana-taichou but he had refused. He murmured something about being the child-prodigy and not wanting to be seen as a weakling.

The door of Hitsugaya's room slid open revealing a beam of moonlight and the vice-captain of the 10th Division. She heard Hitsugaya stirring in his sleep again and came to check on him.

"Taichou…" she murmured.

Matsumoto stayed at the doorway for a while, seeing if he would awake, but there was no response so she closed the door and left.


	2. In A Coma

#2 – In a coma

"Matsumoto," called Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto's head popped out from behind the door.

"Nani, taichou?" asked Matsumoto.

"Take over for me. I'm going for a walk."

Matsumoto knew that Hitsugaya knew how much she hated paperwork but she knew he wasn't going for a walk. He was going to see Hinamori Momo, in the 4th Division Building so Matsumoto didn't argue. Instead she nodded, came over to take the paperwork and left for her room. As soon as Matsumoto left, Hitsugaya murmured, "Arigatou, Matsumoto."

In Hinamori's room, all was quiet. The room had a blue tint to it and barely any sunlight can get pass the thick curtains. Unohana-taichou met Hitsugaya at the doorway. She knew how much Hinamori meant to him and always made sure that whenever he visited, he was alone, for she was sure that he didn't want anyone else in the room. It was as if they had entered a world of their own in the room.

"Good luck, Hitsugaya-taichou," whispered Unohana and left.

Hitsugaya took up the seat next to Hinamori's bed and looked at her pale face. There were no emotions on that face; it was blank. Hitsugaya longed to see the smile light up on her face once again; that smile would mend his heart which was filled with pain and sorrow. If only he was stronger, if only he realized Hinamori was following him, if only he realized that Aizen was the traitor; all this wouldn't be happening at all and Hinamori would probably be beside him laughing at his lame jokes from childhood.

Hitsugaya sighed. He would give anything to see Hinamori opening her brown eyes and repeating that nickname she always uses. For once, Hitsugaya wouldn't mind if Hinamori called him Shirou-chan. In fact, he absolutely welcomed it but Hinamori wouldn't be saying anything to anyone for now. Her physical wounds had healed but according to Unohana-taichou, she's probably fighting a battle in her mind. Deep in her thoughts, Hitsugaya wondered if Hinamori would ever wake up.

Hitsugaya hit himself on the head. Baka, of course she'll wake up. Have some faith in her, he said to himself mentally.

Hitsugaya reached out to hold Hinamori's hand. Her hand was cold like it has been ever since he started visiting.

"Hinamori…please wake up…" Hitsugaya whispered, even though he knew Hinamori couldn't hear him.

Hitsugaya continued watching her for what seemed like two hours. Unohana-taichou came in and saw that the child prodigy had fallen asleep next to Hinamori's bed. She smiled and gently shook him awake.

"Sumimasen, Hitsugaya-taichou, but I have to do check-ups on her now. You're welcome to come back tomorrow," she smiled and Hitsugaya thanked her.

Hitsugaya made it to the doorway before stopping and turned around.

"Ano…Unohana-taichou, do you have an idea about when she is going to wake up?" asked Hitsugaya, desperate to get a positive reply.

"Iie…Hitsugaya-taichou…no one knows. Sumimasen," replied the 4th Division captain.

Hitsugaya thanked her and walked back to his room. On the table was a stack of paperwork, completed down to the last full stop. Hitsugaya smiled. Matsumoto was never like this. Matsumoto must have felt pity upon him. Hitsugaya sighed. He hated it when people pitied him. It made him feel really vulnerable and weak but on the other hand, Matsumoto was his vice-captain and should do the paperwork anyway.

"Arigatou."


	3. The Past

#3 – The Past

Hitsugaya Toushirou was beside the bed of Hinamori again, holding her hand as he spoke to her.

"If you can hear me, please wake up. Everyone's worried about you and so am I."

No reply. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Hinamori, do you remember when you found my watermelon patch? You thought you could just take one. Then I caught you, and you immediately dropped the watermelon, making it split in two. We both laughed at that and you took the watermelon into my house and cut it up for us to eat in front of the house. Do you remember, Hinamori?"

"Also the time where you started referring to me as Shirou-chan; even though I hated that name, I want to hear it again Hinamori, from your lips. You kept calling me that, making me angry every time and sometimes making me spit the watermelon seeds at you."

Hitsugaya smiled at the memories but nothing appeared on Hinamori's face.

"Hinamori; when you entered the shinigami academy, you were away for so long that I thought you had forgotten about me. Then you kept coming back in the holidays and in your free time. It seemed like there was nothing to do in that academy, since you kept coming back, but, when you did, it was like the old times; eating the watermelons and then they ended up on the ground after they had been spitted at you."

Hitsugaya held Hinamori's hand closer to him; hoping there was some sign that she could hear him. Then, as if, she had read his thoughts, Hinamori's hand twitched. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori's hand in surprise. Could the stories really be getting to her mind?

"Hinamori? Remember what happened when I told you I was going to the shinigami academy? You fully jumped for joy and hugged me until I was out of breath. Well…the main reason I joined was to…was to protect you."

"When you started to attacked Kira as well, I was shocked to see you release your shikai. That's why I stopped your battle; to protect you from any harm. I mean, I'm not saying you're weak, but you can't be seen fighting with a fellow vice-captain and friend while Aizen is hanging dead on the wall. But then again, Aizen is now never worth anything at all."

Hitsugaya knocked himself on the head. Baka, why are you mentioning Aizen's betrayal in front of her?

"Hinamori…remember when I began a captain? Well…that too, was to protect you. When I began captain, our childhood days ended; the watermelon eating contest which normally ended when I ate all the watermelons , the times when me and you slept in the same bed and me waking up to find something unpleasant, the fact that I wasn't the kid from Rukongai anymore. It seemed like that part of me had disappeared but my will to protect never faded. In fact, it got stronger every day since I began a captain."

"Remember when I kept calling you bed-wetter Momo…the nickname was self-explanatory. You always either threw a pillow at me or started sulking whenever I mentioned that nickname to you."

Hitsugaya sighed.

"Hinamori, wake up. I need you; you're my inspiration to continue being a captain. Without you, there's no reason for me to continue being a captain, let alone a shinigami. Remember those fun pastimes we both shared, Hinamori? Well…I hope…that one day, we can enjoy those pastimes again."

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori one last time before walking out of the blue tinted room.

On Hinamori's bed, the hand which had been held by Hitsugaya, twitched again.

"I remember, Shirou-chan," she whispered.


	4. Awakened

#4 – Awakened

"N-nani, Matsumoto?" asked the child prodigy, unsure that what he just heard was real.

Matsumoto sighed.

"Taichou, there's twice as much paperwork today. I can't finish it all in one day. Sorry but you can't visit Hinamori today…" said Matsumoto, slowing at the end.

Hitsugaya sighed.

"It's fine. I'll visit her tomorrow." Hitsugaya took his part of the paperwork and returned to his office in silence.

"Sumimasen, taichou," sighed Matsumoto and started working on her own batch of paperwork.

Inside Hinamori's mind, she relived the scenes filled with blood and betrayal. When Aizen returned, she was overjoyed. She thought she really lost him forever but no, it wasn't true, Aizen would never leave her like this. Then, the truth hit her; Aizen was the traitor after all, along with Ichimaru-taichou. A blood-stained sword and a different Aizen was the last thing Hinamori saw before she collapsed into a pool of her own blood. She never thought she would heal properly, for the sword had been driven through her stomach and out the other end.

Then…someone arrived, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Her heart lifted when she heard his voice, pleading for her to reawaken. Hinamori longed to do so, but, somehow, she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to look at the person who she had betrayed and pointed her sword at. How could she be so stupid? Shirou-chan was her childhood friend. She trusted him, or did she trust Aizen more? Was it really possible that she was more loyal to Aizen than to Hitsugaya?

She heard someone talking, Unohana-taichou. Apparently, a hell butterfly had been sent to her, from Hitsugaya-taichou. Her heart sank when she heard the news; Hitsugaya was unable to visit her today. She remembered the other day, when Hitsugaya spoke to her for the longest time; retelling the story of their childhood where they spent everyday together; that is, until she entered the shinigami academy. What if she had never entered this academy? Hitsugaya wouldn't have been hurt; she wouldn't have turned her sword on him; she wouldn't even be here in the first place. They probably would be laughing as they ate watermelons in front of their house.

Hinamori wanted to see Hitsugaya again, apologise dearly for her actions, but, would Hitsugaya forgive her? He will, he must, after all, if he was still angry at her, he wouldn't have visited her everyday.

It was nearly midnight and Hinamori could wait no longer. She needed to find out the truth; did Hitsugaya really forgive her actions? Hinamori felt her hand twitch, then her legs. After a while, Hinamori managed to get off the bed and stand on her own two feet. She felt really weak, but was still able to use Shunpo. She searched Hitsugaya's room for the child prodigy but there was no sign of him. Desperate to find Hitsugaya, Hinamori gently knocked on Matsumoto's door. Hopefully she could help her find Hitsugaya, wherever he was.

"Ano…Matsumoto-san…" started Hinamori.

Seeing as there was no reply, Hinamori slid the door open to let a ray of moonlight into the fuku-taichou's room. She walked quietly to Matsumoto's side and gently shook her until she was awake. Matsumoto blinked a couple of times, making sure her eyes weren't just playing tricks on her, and then, realizing that Hinamori was really awake, jumped up and hugged the small girl until she couldn't breath.

"Hinamori-chan! You're awake! You're finally awake!" said Matsumoto and hugged her some more.

"Ano…Matsumoto-san, can you help me find Hitsugaya-kun? I've looked in his room but he's not there," said Hinamori, when she caught her breath again.

"Of course! Taichou hasn't been himself lately you know? Now that you're awake, he'll be thrilled to see you again. I'll find him while you wait in Hitsugaya's room."

Hinamori was silent. Was Hitsugaya really that worried about him? Hinamori smiled and Matsumoto walked off.


	5. Reunited

#5 – Reunited

Matsumoto knew that Hitsugaya usually sat on the roof at night and that was where she found him.

"Taichou! Taichou!" shouted Matsumoto, popping her head up to see Hitsugaya leaning back, with his hands behind his back. Hitsugaya was startled to see Matsumoto, for it was already midnight.

"M-Matsumoto…what are you doing here?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Taichou! Taichou! Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san! She's woken up!" screamed Matsumoto then jumped back down.

"N-Nani!?" shouted Hitsugaya and jumped down himself.

Hitsugaya looked around, but saw no Hinamori.

"Matsumoto! Hinamori's awakening is not something to be joked around with," said Hitsugaya, obviously boiling with anger.

"Iie, iie, she's in your room. I told her to wait for you there. She's still weak at the moment," explained Matsumoto and both of them ran off to Hitsugaya's room. As they arrived, Hitsugaya wrenched the sliding door open and stood there. In the darkness, was Hinamori, illuminated by the white clothes she was wearing.

"H-Hinamori…" stammered Hitsugaya, not taking his eyes off Hinamori.

"S-Shirou-chan…Shirou-chan…"

Matsumoto smiled and walked back towards her room. She was going to leave them alone together. After all, they haven't seen each other in what seemed like years. Hinamori's eyes started to glimmer as tears swelled up in her eyes. She rushed to Hitsugaya and buried herself within him, as she hugged him tightly. Startled, Hitsugaya slowly hugged her back. They stayed in that position for a long time before Hinamori gently pushed Hitsugaya away from her.

"Shirou-chan…Arigatou."

"Naze?"

"You visited me every day without fail…well…except today. Because of you, I was able to wake up. I heard everything you said to me so don't think you said those words for nothing," whispered Hinamori.

"Iie…Hinamori, I knew they would get to you."

"Shirou-chan…also…Sumimasen."

"Naze?"

"I betrayed you. I turned my sword on you." Hinamori was crying now as she remembered those events. Hitsugaya pulled her into a hug again and she cried continuously into his shirt.

"Baka, bedwetter-Momo, I've already forgiven you ages ago. I was never angry at you for a second. I was more worried that you would never wake up."

"Demo…you got hurt because of me…"

Hitsugaya sighed and placed Hinamori on the bed beside him.

"Just go to sleep ok? Just like the old days," said Hitsugaya and laid next to Hinamori.

Hinamori curled up next to him and went to sleep. Hitsugaya was finally happy. Hinamori was back.


	6. Looking After

#6 – Looking After

"Taichou!" Matsumoto's voice rang through Hitsugaya's ears in the early morning. He was awake but was still closing his eyes, and then he felt something shuffled next to him. He woke with a start and grabbed Hyourinmaru, who was next to him on the floor, in case of any sign of danger. As soon as he saw who was shuffling, he released Hyourinmaru. Baka, it's only Hinamori.

"Taichou!" screamed Matsumoto.

"NANI-KA, MATSUMOTO!" yelled Hitsugaya, then quickly covered his mouth as he remembered that Hinamori was still sleeping.

Matsumoto slid the door open and let in a beam of sunlight. Hitsugaya shielded his eyes as Matsumoto walked in. Matsumoto quickly closed the door. She was holding a hell butterfly on her fingertips.

"Everyone knows Hinamori has awoken. They're telling us to bring her to the captain's meeting room if we find her."

Hitsugaya sighed. He gently shook Hinamori awake.

"We have to go to the captain's meeting room. Everyone's waiting for us there," he explained gently.

Hinamori tried to get up, but fell back down again. Obviously she was still very weak.

"Hinamori…you can't get up?"

"Hai…"

Hitsugaya sighed and scooped her up in his arms. Hinamori's eyes widen.

"Hitsugaya-kun! It's ok…I can walk…I can walk."

"Iie…you're still very weak."

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya rushed out of the room and headed straight towards the captain's meeting room. Matsumoto slid the door open and everyone stared. Hinamori blushed furiously. To be seen in the arms of her childhood friend and captain is something that's going to pass around very quickly. Unohana-taichou was the first to react.

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou! Are you OK?" she asked, as Hitsugaya set her on the floor, still holding her up.

"She can't exactly walk properly."

"Hmm…well…if Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fuku-taichou would look after her for a while, make sure she's escorted everywhere that she goes, then Hinamori wouldn't have to go back to the 4th Division Building."

"Hai!" said both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

Thus, the captain's meeting continued with the fuku-taichous. In the evening, Matsumoto took both Hitsugaya and Hinamori to a restaurant in Rukongai.

"Ano…Matsumoto-san. What's the occasion?" asked Hinamori.

"Well…you've woken up after 2 months? I think that's a good enough reason."

Matsumoto called a waiter over.

"Three glasses of sake please."

"Matsumoto…Hinamori is still very weak. You think she can drink sake?

"Taichou…"

And thus, they started arguing again. Hinamori smiled. She was happy to be back among civilization where arguments that broke out between taichous and fuku-taichous were completely normal and the fact that Hitsugaya had returned to his normal self, made Hinamori very happy.


	7. A Gift

# 7 – A Gift

Hinamori sat quietly in her chair thinking. It would be Hitsugaya's birthday tomorrow, December 20th. What should she get him? Deep in the middle of her thoughts, she didn't notice Hitsugaya sliding her office door open and dumping a pile of paperwork on her desk.

"Hinamori, you have to complete…" and he noticed Hinamori wasn't listening.

"Hinamori!" he shouted and it brought Hinamori back to reality.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"You have to complete these paperwork by nightfall…I've already finished part of it, so you better finish yours."

"Hai…"

After Hinamori had completed all her paperwork, she looked at the clock and was surprised. It was only 12pm meaning she had finished the paperwork in 2 hours. Wow…new record. Hinamori walked, somewhat weirdly, to Hitsugaya's office.

"Hitsugaya-kun. I want to go to Rukongai today. Can Matsumoto-san escort me there?"

At the mention of her name, Matsumoto's head popped from behind the door.

"I heard my name!"

"Matsumoto, can you escort Hinamori to Rukongai. I still have to finish this paperwork."

"Hai, taichou!"

Matsumoto and Hinamori walked through Rukongai, looking at the stalls.

"You know, Matsumoto-san, tomorrow is Hitsugaya's birthday. What should I get him?"

Matsumoto bent down to whisper in the smaller fuku-taichou's ear.

"Sugoi, Matsumoto-san."

They spent the rest of the day buying all different kinds of items; white roses; white ribbons; white stationery; etc. It was nightfall by the time Hinamori and Matsumoto got back. Matsumoto had helped Hinamori carry the bags of items. Hitsugaya tried to inspect the bags but the bags were out of reach as soon as Matsumoto lifted it way above his head.

Hinamori laughed at the sight but received a glare from Hitsugaya.

"Sumimasen Hitsugaya-kun but you'll see what they are tomorrow." Hinamori smiled and Hitsugaya went back to his room.

"Ano…Matsumoto-san how am I supposed to set it up while Hitsugaya's in his room?"

"I'll take him out tonight and you do what you're supposed to do. When he comes back, you ask him if he can sleep in your room with you."

"But…what if he doesn't want to?"

"Don't worry, I'll persuade him somehow."

"Arigatou, Matsumoto-san. When he's asleep, you can carry him back to his room. He's a deep sleeper after all."


	8. Birthday

#8 – Birthday

The child prodigy stirred in his sleep and expected to wake up to find Hinamori next to him. Instead, he found that he was in a different room.

Is this my room? he asked himself mentally.

Then it struck him. This was his room. It had been furnished, shall we say. Hitsugaya turns around and sees a white note next to a bouquet of white flowers.

Good morning sleepyhead, it read and it had a picture of a chibi form of Hinamori.

Hitsugaya got up and looked around him. The whole room was filled with white items. His desk and table had a white tablecloth laid over it, his closets and furniture had been sprayed white, there were white ribbons hanging from his ceiling and hanging from the ribbons were white balloons.

Even the walls were white; hopefully it was removable. All over the floor were single white flowers and in the middle of the room, on the table, was a white vase with a bunch of red flowers with a white flower in the middle. Thank god not everything was white.

Hitsugaya got up and got dressed before he went into Hinamori's room and gently shook her awake, but the lump under the blankets weren't Hinamori; it was a pillow. Hinamori was nowhere to be found. He burst into Matsumoto's room but there was no sight of Matsumoto or Hinamori. Hitsugaya trudged back to his room.

-POOF-

A loud noise went off in his room and the room was engulfed with white smoke. He heard whispers and giggles as shadows moved around in the smoke. As the smoke subsided, he saw a bunch of people in his room. In the middle of the group was Hinamori.

"Happy Birthday, Shirou-chan!" she shouted and everyone joined in.

It's my birthday? I totally forgot.

"Hinamori…why's everything white?"

Hinamori laughed and then it dawned on him.

"This is about my hair, isn't it?!" shouted Hitsugaya.

Hinamori smiled and nodded.

Shunsui proposed that they played Truth or Dare and since it was Hitsugaya's birthday, Hitsugaya had to go first.

"Truth or dare."

Hitsugaya thought. He didn't want to admit anything. What if they asked if he liked Hinamori?! Hitsugaya picked dare. Shunsui thought for a while.

"You have to kiss Hinamori-san on the cheeks."

The room became silent. Hinamori was blushing furiously.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you have to kiss a person of the same gender as you, on the lips."

The room roared with laughter and Hitsugaya had never been so embarrassed in his life. He sighed and quickly kissed Hinamori on the cheeks. The room was filled with "awwwwww"s and Hinamori looked away just to see Matsumoto, who had started to go through Hitsugaya's presents as soon as she saw the kiss.

"Ano…Matsumoto-san. Those presents aren't for you."

Everyone turned around.

"Matsumoto…what exactly are you doing…?"

Matsumoto looked at her taichou, smiled awkwardly and backed away slowly.

"Sumimasen, taichou. I couldn't wait to see what you got."

"Time to unwrap the presents!" suggested Hinamori.

Everyone agreed and thus, only Hitsugaya was the unfortunate one to have a "Truth or Dare" question. Hitsugaya sat down as everyone shoved their own present in his hands. He sighed and then stood up abruptly. Everyone became silent.

"Please, one at a time."

"Taichou!" smiled Matsumoto and handed her present. It was wrapped in white wrapping paper. Another reference to his hair… Hitsugaya opened the present to find…some hair ornaments? There was a pink ribbon, a clip and some dangling things on a ribbon.

"Matsumoto…these are for girls…"

"Iie, taichou. They'll look very cute on you."

"Matsumoto!"

Hitsugaya sighed.

"Arigatou," mumbled Hitsugaya, out of kindness.

The unwrapping of the presents continued. By the end, Hitsugaya had received a photo album full of pictures of himself, a small badge with him and Hyourinmaru, a large poster of himself and many other self related items. Hinamori then rushed out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a box, a knife, plates, forks and candles. She opened the box to reveal a cake which resembled Hitsugaya's head. Everyone laughed at that and Hitsugaya noticed that Matsumoto was starting to put those hair ornaments on him. He gave up trying to take them off and sat through the birthday song looking like a 5 year old kid, who doesn't know if he's a boy or a girl.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Make a wish!"

There was only one thing Hitsugaya wanted more than anything else in the world and that was for Matsumoto to take those ridiculous hair ornaments off him, but then, his eyes strayed to Hinamori. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and blew the candles out.

"Shirou-chan, what did you wish for?"

"Baka…if I told you, it wouldn't come true…"

"I saw him looking at Hinamori!" shouted Matsumoto, who received a glare from Hitsugaya.

Everyone laughed. Hinamori felt herself going red. The party ended at nightfall after everyone finished their cake. Taichous and fuku-taichous trudged back to their own respective division buildings. Hinamori and Matsumoto went back to their rooms. Hinamori lifted her hand and traced around the area where Hitsugaya had kissed her.


	9. Confession

#9 – Confession

Hitsugaya Toushirou lies awake on his bed thinking about the events that happened at his birthday party; the unplanned birthday party where he got extremely embarrassed. Why did Hinamori go red anyway? It's not…like…she…likes…Hitsugaya got up. Maybe she did like him…Hitsugaya slapped himself on the face in shock…Nah…jks jks…mentally…

Since he couldn't sleep as Hinamori was on his mind, Hitsugaya walked out of the door to take a walk. Maybe that will clear his mind. Hitsugaya reached the lake. It looked so beautiful in the moonlight. As if hypnotized by the moon, Hitsugaya laid down on the grass and slipped into his dreams.

In the morning, Hinamori woke with a start. Something was wrong. She quickly ran to Hitsugaya's room only to find there was no sign of her childhood friend in sight. Hinamori started to panic. She ran all over Seireitai looking for a sign of Hitsugaya before she bumped into Yachiru-fuku-taichou, who didn't have a clue where her own taichou was.

"Ano…do you know where Shir- I mean Hitsugaya-taichou is?" she asked.

"Iie, Hinamori-san. By the way, my taichou and I would like to know something."

"What's that, Yachiru-chan?"

"You like Hitsugaya-taichou, don't you?"

Hinamori blushed.

"Iie…Yachiru-chan, what are you talking about?"

All of a sudden, the small fuku-taichou reached into her pockets, pulled out a piece of chocolate, unwrapped it and stuffed it into Hinamori's mouth.

"Rukia-chan gave it to me. She said it was called chocolate and it's very sweet. Bye Hinamori-chan."

Hinamori just stood there before swallowing the chocolate. She's right, it is sweet.

"Hinamori-chan?"

Hinamori turned around to see…

"Kuchiki-taichou…"

"I have a question for you."

Hinamori gulped. Not again….

"Nani-ka, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Do you – "

"IIE!" shouted Hinamori, before she realized who she was talking to and quickly covered her mouth.

"I was going to say, do you know you have some chocolate at the side of your mouth?"

Hinamori quickly wiped it away, thanked Kuchiki-taichou and ran off and bumped into Isane-fuku-taichou.

"Ano…Isane-san, do you know where Hitsugaya-kun is? I can't find him," said Hinamori, hoping that the answer will be a 'yes'.

"Iie, Hinamori-chan. I haven't seen him since yesterday's party." Isane's eyes became wide. "Ano Hinamori-chan, do you like Hitsugaya-taichou more than a friend?"

Hinamori started blushing and looked around furiously for an answer. What is with everyone and that question?

"Ano…I hear Matsumoto-san calling me. Ja ne, Isane-san," said Hinamori and ran off.

Unohana-taichou came out from the front door of the building.

"Maa, Hinamori-fuku-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou…"

That was close. I can't admit anything without blushing now and everyone's asking me that embarrassing question. What am I going to do?

"Matsumoto-san!" shouted Hinamori as soon as she stepped into the fuku-taichou's room.

"Nani-ka, Hinamori-chan?" asked Matsumoto, looking up from her desk, which was quite messy with paperwork.

"Hitsugaya-kun isn't in his room."

"He's probably beside the lake again. When Hitsugaya-taichou is in deep thoughts or can't sleep, he usually goes to the lake."

"Arigatou, Matsumoto-san," said Hinamori and headed towards the door again.

"Matte, Hinamori-chan," said Matsumoto who got up from the desk and walked over to her.

"Do you like Hitsugaya-taichou? As in more than a friend?"

Hinamori started blushing again. Why was everyone asking this question?

"Ahh…sumimasen Matsumoto-san, I have some paperwork to do," mumbled Hinamori and started to walk out. Matsumoto walked out after her. She grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear, "Taichou likes you too," she said before walking off in the opposite direction.

Hinamori stood there; stunned; before she jumped back to reality and headed towards the lake. There she found him, still sleeping. She walked to him and gently shook him awake.

"Shirou-chan…"

Hitsugaya woke up and saw Hinamori staring at him with those brown eyes.

"Ano…Hitsugaya, Matsumoto-san said that you liked me more than a friend," said a red Hinamori.

Hitsugaya jolted up as if he had been electrocuted.

"Matsumoto said I liked you more than a friend?"

"Is…it true?"

Of course it would true, but Hitsugaya couldn't admit something like that. True, he was the master of ice, but, he wasn't the master of emotions. Hinamori looked up and saw Hitsugaya blushing.

"Yes…but-" Hitsugaya felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"I like you too, Shirou-chan."

The couple hugged each other tightly and walked back to the 10th Division building, hand in hand.


	10. Snow

# 10 – Snow

Hinamori's head popped in the doorway.

"Shirou-chan! Ohayou!"

Hinamori walked over to Hitsugaya and gave him a hug. Hitsugaya returned it somewhat lamely.

"Ano, Shirou-chan, something wrong?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is coming to Seireitai today."

"Oh yeah! Along with Rukia-san! Why are you upset about that?"

"Because…he keeps calling me Toushirou instead…"

"Shirou-chan…that's no bother…"

"It is to me."

"Fine, I'm going to call you Toushirou too."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I would, Toushirou."

Hitsugaya sighed.

"Ok, I won't but don't be so grumpy, Shirou-chan. Matsumoto-san and I are going over to the Kuchiki mansion today. I want to ask Kuchiki-taichou if we can throw a party celebrating Ichigo and Rukia's return. They have been gone for a while, you know?"

"I doubt Kuchiki-taichou would agree."

"You'll see," said Hinamori and rushed off. Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair. There's no way Byakuya would let them have a party.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" shouted Hinamori as she rushed through the door along with Matsumoto.

"Nani-ka, Hinamori-san?"

"We want to ask you, can we hold a party here to celebrate Rukia and Ichigo's return? Please…"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because…if you do, then we will stop bombarding you with the people from the Shinigami Women Association," smiled Hinamori, knowing that Byakuya couldn't resist this offer.

"Fine, BUT, I will not contribute anything towards the party. Only the house. No food, no whatever."

"Hai!"

Hinamori ran off to tell everyone while Matsumoto went to Rukongai to buy the necessary party items. About two hours later, Hinamori and Matsumoto rushed to the formal Senkai gate to see Ichigo and Rukia rushing through.

"Rukia-san!"

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou…Matsumoto-fuku-taichou…what are you doing here?"

"Rukia-san, Kurosaki-kun, come to the Kuchiki mansion with us."

With that, they dragged the two people to the mansion.

"Surprise!"

Nearly every taichou and fuku-taichou was there; the only people who weren't there was the 1st Division, Soi Fong, Kuchiki Byakuya, the 12th Divison and the Ukitake-taichou who has been reported sick again. Hinamori even managed to drag an arrogant Hitsugaya to the party, who was muttering something about not having finished his paperwork.

"What's this about, Hinamori-san?"

"Celebration of you and Ichigo returning to Seireitai!"

"Hinamori…how did you convince Nii-sama to allow you to do this?"

"Oh don't worry," said Hinamori and winked at Matsumoto.

"Hey Rukia, come sit next to me, pretty one," said a somewhat drunk Ichigo.

Rukia blushed, then quickly recovered as Byakuya stormed into the room and dragged Ichigo out.

"Bye, pretty one."

Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Rukia-san, he's just drunk."

The party continued and Rukia was the centre of attention with everyone asking her about the living world. Many people were dragged out by Byakuya as they became under the influence of sake, saying quite embarrassing things to Rukia. Shunsui, however, said embarrassing things to Nanao-chan so basically he didn't get dragged out.

Near 9pm, all the drunks walked into the room. Apparently, the effects of sake had worn off and every one of them had a bright red mark on their cheeks. It looked as if Byakuya had slapped each one of them.

"Nii-sama must have sore hands by now."

Near midnight, Hinamori told everyone to go on the roof. There, they enjoyed the fireworks that Matsumoto had organized and then Hitsugaya, who had given in to the nagging of Hinamori, released Hyourinmaru and scattered snowflakes all over Seireitai and Rukongai; technically the whole of Soul Society.

Everyone jumped down from the rooftop, not because the fireworks were over, but because Byakuya had told them off; promising to force each of them to pay dearly if they damaged the roof further. Safely on the snow white ground, Hinamori was admiring the scenery when she felt two extremely cold things against her cheeks. She jumped and turned around to see a smug Hitsugaya and the two things she had felt was two snowballs.

"Shirou-chan," she growled, and quickly rolled up her own snowball and pelted it towards Hitsugaya, who ducked and watched it fly and hit a bypassing Byakuya.

"Haha, you're in –" Hitsugaya never managed to finish his sentence as his mouth was full of snow, from the snowball that Hinamori had thrown when he started to turn around. He spat it out and glared at Hinamori. Byakuya's shadow loomed over them.

"Which one of you threw that snowball?" asked Byakuya, glaring at the couple.

Hinamori quickly pointed Hitsugaya, and received the biggest glare on record.

"Is that so…?"

Byakuya drew a huge snowball from his back and dropped it on Hitsugaya's head and walked away with dignity. Hinamori rolled over and started laughing at her childhood friend.

"Baka…" growled Hitsugaya and pelted a huge snowball at Hinamori, silencing her laughter.

Ichigo walked over to the couple.

"So, Toushirou, how did it feel to have been embarrassed in front of fuku-taichous and taichous?" asked Ichigo, who had a huge smile on his face.

Hitsugaya shoved Ichigo's head into the snow and everyone laughed.

"Stay there, you orange strawberry…"

Hinamori laughed and smiled at Hitsugaya and then threw another snowball at him, which he dodged.

"Haha, I'm not called the master of ice for nothing, you know?"

Ichigo's head popped back out of the snow.

"Then why did Byakuya manage to chuck an extra huge snowball onto your head?"

"Baka, he was right above me."

The night continued as snowball fights turned into the reason why everyone would be sick tomorrow as nearly everyone was drenched. Hinamori and Hitsugaya, however, had moved away from the snowball fights and sat together, Hinamori in Hitsugaya's arms.

"Eh, Shirou-chan…"

"Nani?"

"Unohana-taichou said tonight I can move back into the 5th Division Building."

"Oh…"

Hitsugaya was somewhat shattered, well, not exactly shattered, more like sad. He had enjoyed having Hinamori stay in his Division but now that she had to go, well, Hitsugaya didn't like the sound of that, that much.

"Ano…Shirou-chan, something wrong?"

Hitsugaya's silence had made Hinamori suspicious.

"Oh nothing, well…you'll have to move back to your Division someday. I'm pretty sure that your Division's just waiting for you to go back but if at any time, you have too much paperwork, you can always give some to me."

Hitsugaya remember how Hinamori no longer had a captain and had to manage all the paperwork by herself.

"I'll be fine," and the couple walked to the 5th Division Building.

At the door of Hinamori's room, she turned around and saw some sadness in Hitsugaya's eyes. She kissed Hitsugaya on the cheeks, said thanks and goodnight before walking in her room and closing the door. Hitsugaya trudged back slowly to his Division. Life would be different without Hinamori in his Division.


	11. Sickness

#11 – Sickness

A red nosed Hinamori walked into Hitsugaya's office.

"Ano, Shirou-chan, aren't you sick?" spoke Hinamori through her blocked nose.

Hitsugaya, seeing that Hinamori was sick, got up, took her over to the couch and sat her down.

"Hinamori, why would I be sick?"

"Everyone else is…"

A sneeze ran through the room before Hinamori continued.

"Everyone who played in snowball fights yesterday became sick."

"I'm not called the master of ice for nothing, you know?" smiled Hitsugaya, who received a small punch from Hinamori before she blew her nose.

"Shouldn't you go see the 4th Division?"

"I was going to…but…"

"But?"

"But I bumped into Rukia-san who gave me this medicine from the living world. She says it works quite well against colds."

Hinamori showed Hitsugaya the bottle, who took it from her hands and stored it away in a cupboard.

"Hinamori, I think it's best that you go see Unohana-taichou…"

Hitsugaya helped Hinamori get up and walked to the 4th Division building. There, they greeted Unohana-taichou, sat down and explained to her the situation.

"Maa, everyone has colds today. Luckily I wore extra warm clothes last night at Kuchiki Rukia-san's party. Speaking of Kuchiki Rukia-san, she gave me this medicine a while ago. She says it works quite well against colds," smiled Unohana-taichou and showed them the same bottle that Hinamori had brought in to show Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya just sat there stunned, while a happy Hinamori smiled at him, before he recovered.

"Ano, Unohana-taichou, are you sure that is safe? I mean, aren't your medicines better?"

"True, but it's always good to try new things, Hitsugaya-taichou. Anyway, many of our patients who had a cold recovered the next day after consuming this medicine."

After a while, they left the 4th Division Building and headed back towards Hitsugaya's office, where he took the bottle out and gave the correct amount of medicine for Hinamori to consume.

"Tastes quite sweet you know, Shirou-chan…"

"I think you should rest today…"

Hitsugaya took Hinamori to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Goodnight, Shirou-chan."

"Baka, it's not even night. Sweet dreams, Bedwetter Momo."


	12. Voice

#12 – Voice

_Hinamori-kun_

Hinamori stirred in her sleep; that voice had always been in her dreams but she didn't know who it was. The voice was unclear but the spoken words were.

_Hinamori-kun, you remember me, don't you?_

Hinamori's dream was engulfed in a bright light as a human shape appeared. It was familiar to her in a way but then again, she didn't recognize it; she didn't know who it was.

_Who are you?_

_You've forgotten me, Hinamori-kun_

_Who are you?_

Hinamori reached out to grab the person by the arm but her fingers only touched thin air.

_Hinamori-kun, you don't know who I am? I'm the most important person in your life_

_Hitsugaya-kun…?_

The shadow let out a disgusted sigh.

_What do you see in him? Sure, he's smart and all; he's a captain; but he lacks power; his Bankai was destroyed by Aizen_

_No! Don't talk about Hitsugaya that way. Don't talk about Aizen!_

_Aizen…he's still out there, you know, Hinamori-kun. Aren't you always so faithful to him?_

_No! He betrayed me! I hate him! He just used me to get closer to more power!_

_Come now Hinamori-kun and I can take you to Aizen. Together you two will be the most powerful pair ever_

Pair, that word disgusted her. How can anyone see Aizen and her as a couple? It was just…ew….wrong, not right.

_Come Hinamori-kun_

The shadow reached out and grabbed her arm. It hurt; no, it burned; it singed; it seemed like someone had placed a red hot iron around her arm.

"NO!"

Hinamori woke up. She looked at her arm and eyes widened. There, on her arm, was a red mark, exactly where the shadow had touched her. She touched it lightly and jumped; her red skin was still hot. Immediately, Hinamori rushed over to a tap and poured cold water over the red patch. The door opened and Hinamori saw one of her division's members.

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou, what's wrong?"

"Get Unohana-taichou, quick!" He looked at Hinamori's red arm and understood.

"Hai!" and he closed the door. All Hinamori had to do now was wait until the gentle taichou was here to examine her arm.


	13. Invisible Enemy

#13 – Invisible enemy

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

A young fuku-taichou whimpered softly as a gentle taichou applied something on her arm.

"Sumimasen, Hinamori-fuku-taichou. Can you please explain to me what happened in that dream of yours?"

"Well, there was this shadow and it wanted to take me to Aizen and then I refused so it reached out to grab my arm and then I woke up."

"This is very strange…" said Unohana-taichou.

"Very strange, indeed," said a voice.

Everyone turned around and gasped. In the doorway was the 1st Division Captain, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni.

"That shadow was obviously sent by Aizen, but, why he wants you is the question."

"Unohana-taichou," said Matsumoto as she arrived at the door.

"Taichou…" She looked at Hinamori's arm and gasped.

"Nani-ka, Matsumoto-fuku-taichou?" asked Unohana-taichou.

"Taichou, his arm is just like that but on his other arm." Everyone's eyes widened and they ran off to Hitsugaya's room. They entered just as Hitsugaya turned off the tap.

"Hitsugaya-kun," shouted Hinamori and ran up to him and examined his arm.

Hitsugaya spotted her mark.

"Hinamori! Did you have the same dream as well?"

Hinamori nodded her head and Isane went to take care of the rest of Hinamori's treatment while Unohana-taichou treated Hitsugaya's.

"Seems like Aizen's work as well. Now, nowhere is safe in Seireitai, not even in your dreams," spoke the 1st captain and walked out.

"Demo…why would Aizen want Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Insurance," explained Hitsugaya.

"Insurance?"

"If he didn't manage to get you, he would've used me as bait to lure you in. Either way he would've had got you but we both woke up just in time."

Unohana-taichou and Isane-fuku-taichou finished treating their arms and left.

"Hinamori."

"Nani, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I want you to stay in the 10th Division Building again. That way I can still protect you."

Hinamori understood and gave Hitsugaya a big hug. Hitsugaya was startled at first then returned the hug. After that they walked to Hitsugaya's room, where Hinamori laid down beside Hitsugaya. Before they went to sleep, Hitsugaya kissed Hinamori lightly on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Bedwetter Momo. Stay safe," he whispered but Hinamori was already asleep.


	14. Hurt

#14 – Hurt

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun! No! Please! Take me instead! Hitsugaya-kun! No! Don't touch me!"

-BANG-

The door of Hinamori's room flew open and Hitsugaya ran right in.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya's mine! MINE! He's not YOUR boyfriend! NO!"

Hitsugaya was about to shake her when he heard those words but quickly stopped. Did I really mean that much to her? Knocking himself on the head, he shook Hinamori awake.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya gave Hinamori a smile; the first smile that she had seen in ages; the smile that was filled with relief.

"What happened, Hinamori?"

Remembering her dream, Hinamori burst into tears and sobbed uncontrollably into Hitsugaya's clothes. He held her tight, feeling the need to protect her once again; waiting until her sobbing became quiet. Hinamori looked up at Hitsugaya and eyes widened. Why didn't she notice this before? Hitsugaya had two wounds on his face; both dripping with blood; both looked like it was made by a sword. She got up and grabbed a wet towel and gently wiped away the blood. Hitsugaya just sat there silently as Hinamori tended his wounds.

"I-I had a similar dream," whispered Hitsugaya, as Hinamori closed the wound with her demon magic.

"Similar dream? You mean the one with the shadow person in it?"

Hitsugaya lied down and looked at the ceiling. Hinamori walked over to him and sat by his side, waiting for his answer.

"Mmm, he asked me to come with him again and when I refused, he drew out his sword and attacked me; then I woke up. What about you? Did you have the same dream?"

"Not exactly the same. The shadow person took you; forcefully took you away from me and said that you had joined their side now and if I wanted to get you back, I would have to join their side as well and then there was another dream. This girl; I didn't see her face but she was my height; she…she…"

"She what?"

"She took you away then, before you were out of my sight, she…she kissed you on the lips."

Hitsugaya jumped up and faced Hinamori.

"But that had nothing to do with that shadow dream…so don't worry about it. It's probably just a normal dream."

Hitsugaya laid down again, staring at the ceiling as if deep in his own thoughts.

_Hitsugaya's mine! MINE! He's not YOUR boyfriend_

"Shirou-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry; you getting hurt is all my fault…" said Hinamori, lightly touching the wounds on his cheeks.

"No it's not. I'm going to protect you. Of course I'm going to get hurt but it'll be fine in the end."


	15. Captain

#15 – Captain

"Because of recent events, Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami in the living world, will be appointed as a substitute captain of the 5th Division, in order to protect the targeted Hinamori-fuku-taichou. All shinigamis are to be aware of their surroundings at all times. Aizen Sousuke is a master of illusions so be careful. Report any suspicious activities to your captain or to me. That is all," spoke the 1st Division Captain.

After Hinamori went back to her Division Building, much to the dislike of Hitsugaya, she knocked politely on the door of her new captain. Ichigo opened the door.

"Yo!"

"Ano, Taichou, I am your fuku-taichou, Hinamori Momo," explained Hinamori, bowing deeply.

Ichigo was taken aback.

"Err…you don't have to bow to me you know; I'm just a substitute captain. Er…come in. I wanna know more about my fuku-taichou."

Hinamori quietly stepped into the taichou's office. It had been so long since she stepped into this room. The last time was the night before Aizen faked his death.

"Hey, don't be shy. Just act like I'm just some other captain you know really well," said Ichigo who had noticed she was rather quiet.

"So…why don't you tell me about your abilities and all," suggested Ichigo.

"Well…people say I'm a master at demon magic," started Hinamori.

"That's good! That's great! What about your zanpakutou?"

"It's called Tobiume, but I haven't reached the Bankai level yet."

"Well, if you want, I can help you to achieve your Bankai. Is there anything else you wanna talk about? Any problems?"

"Ano…if someone who was close to you was getting hurt because of you, would you try to get as far away for them as possible so they wouldn't get hurt?"

"Hinamori-san, why are you asking that kinda question? Anyhow, if you leave them, they would still get hurt somehow. I wouldn't leave them; I would try to protect them."

"Arigatou, Taichou."

Hinamori got up to leave before Ichigo spoke again.

"Would this have anything to do with you and Toushirou?"

"Oh! No! No!" said Hinamori, shaking her head.

The next day, Ichigo visited the child prodigy in his room.

"Yo, Toushirou."

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Hinamori's going through a tough time. She came to see me last night and well, she asked a strange question. It's best if you don't put any pressure on her or anything. I have a feeling something's gonna change; between you two."


	16. Because Of Me

#16 – Because of Me

Hitsugaya walked into Hinamori's office.

"Momo! We need to talk!" he said and dragged Hinamori out by her wrist.

Momo. He only used her first name when it was something serious. They walked into Hitsugaya's office and sat down.

"Nani, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Something's wrong. What did you ask Ichigo last night?"

Hinamori's eyes widened then looked to the side. She tried to avoid Hitsugaya's gaze.

"Um…I was just asking him a question about paperwork," she lied.

Hitsugaya sighed. He made Hinamori look at him.

"I know that's a lie Hinamori. Tell me, what did you ask him?" asked Hitsugaya gently, trying not to put pressure on her, just like Ichigo said.

Hinamori got up and walked to the window.

"I-I think…we shouldn't be together anymore," she whispered, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Hitsugaya just sat there, stunned.

"Nani? What did you say, Hinamori?"

"I don't want us to be together anymore," she said, this time, in a stronger and more confident voice.

"N-Naze? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No! It's not you; it's me."

"Hina…mori…"

"Because of me, you're getting hurt. I think it's best if we avoid each other. It's all my fault."

"Hinamori, have you thought this through? If we split, will I be free from harm?"

"Just…please…Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hitsugaya shivered as she said his name like that. She had never referred to him like that; not since they were together.

"I can't stand watching you get hurt, because of me. Because of me, everything's wrong. Maybe we would have been better off if we didn't meet each other from the start," said Hinamori.

She looked at Hitsugaya one more time and ran out of the room, leaving a glitter of tears behind her. Hitsugaya just sat there, before anger took over him and he smashed a photo frame containing a picture of him and Hinamori.

Aizen, THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!

"Taichou," murmured Matsumoto, as she opened the door.

"OUT, MATSUMOTO!" yelled Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto quickly closed the door, scared of her captain.


	17. The Change Of His Heart

#17 – The Change of His Heart

_Hinamori, wake up. I need you; you're my inspiration to continue being a captain._

_Hitsugaya sighed and scooped her up in his arms. Hinamori's eyes widen._

_You have to kiss Hinamori-san on the cheeks._

_Matsumoto said I liked you more than a friend?_

_Is…it true?_

Hinamori cried non-stop into her pillow.

_Forgive me, Shirou-chan_

Hitsugaya stormed into Ichigo's office.

"What the f did Hinamori ask you!?" yelled Hitsugaya at the top of his lungs.

Hinamori, hearing Hitsugaya's voice from next door, tried to block out the noise with her pillow.

"Shhhhhhhhh, she's next door, b, and she's been crying her little heart out ever since," growled Ichigo.

"Crying HER heart out? She's the one who dumped ME! Not the other way around," said Hitsugaya, still not lowering his voice.

"Would you SHUT UP!? I know I haven't known her for as long as you, but obviously now the only person she can confide in, is not longer you. I know that she is very sensitive. I'm pretty sure you known that too. Now, please leave Toushirou."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," shouted Hitsugaya and slammed the door closed.

Hitsugaya stormed to the door next to Ichigo's office and pounded hard on the door.

"Come out Hinamori! NOW! Don't make me force the door open! Frikin open the bloody door," yelled Hitsugaya, causing Ichigo run out of his office and grabbed him by his clothes.

"You little punk, just leave her alone, will you?"

"Let me go," growled Hitsugaya.

"Taichou!" shouted Matsumoto, who had just arrived.

"Hinamori! Frikin hell, just frikin come out, you frikin b-"

-SLAP-

Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto, who was breathing heavily. Ichigo's grip loosened slightly.

"She doesn't deserve to be treated like that! What she did was for your own good! How dense can you GET!?" screamed Matsumoto; the first time she had ever screamed at her taichou.

"Matsumoto…"

"I hate you, Hinamori!" and stormed off.

Inside, just as Hinamori heard those words, she felt her world shatter. He hated her; he hated her.


	18. Her Own World

#18 – Her Own World

_I hate you, Hinamori!_

Shirou-chan; her Shirou-chan hated her. Why? Because of a simple break up? Couldn't they still be friends? Hitsugaya was so dense sometimes. She wondered if she could ever make it up to him.

That day, when they became one, the day where they confessed that they liked each other. Didn't that mean anything to him? The special feeling inside you that you've found someone to comfort you when you're depressed; someone to wipe away your tears; someone to protect you from harm.

She broke up with him to protect him; it's not like she doesn't like him anymore. Of course she likes him but for now, it was best for him to stay away her because she was being targeted, meaning that the loved ones around her will be targeted as well; turned against her; kidnapped by the enemy.

The fact that she cares for him was the reason why she broke up with him. She doesn't want him to be targeted, to be kidnapped and certainly not turned against her. She rather herself to be tortured to death than the people she loved and cared for.

It seemed like the only close people that she could trust was Kurosaki-taichou and Matsumoto-san. It must have been hard for Matsumoto-san to slap her taichou like that; she's always trusted and respected him but apparently he's changed. It was because of her, again. He changed because of her decision.

Why is everything bad that happens related to her in a way? Why is it always her fault? Why is it always her? Was there something wrong with her? Is she THAT vulnerable, that stupid, that loyal? Too loyal…loyalty, that word screams in her head and all the memories of Aizen flood back to her.

How could've she been so stupid? How could've she trusted such as bastard? How could've she liked him in the first place? Too much loyalty led her to confusion and betrayal. The fact that Hitsugaya was the murderer; she knew that wasn't true but somehow, the loyalty factor drove her mad and made her turn her sword against him.

Why did Shirou-chan change so suddenly? She's never seen him like that…

_You've broken up_

_No! Not you again_

_Yes…now come with me. With Aizen, you can get revenge on Hitsugaya who hates you_

_No!_

_The shadow walked closer and closer._

_There's nowhere else to run, Hinamori-kun_

_Stop targeting Hitsugaya-kun_

_Haha, you think breaking up will protect Hitsugaya from Aizen? You still like him so he will still mean something to you, therefore, he is your weakness. If we want to get you, we could get Hitsugaya to lure you_

_No!_

Hinamori woke up and looked around, expecting to see Hitsugaya's worried eyes above her but then she remembered; she was no longer his girlfriend and she was in the 5th Division Building now; in her own room; her own world, where no one can help her except herself. If she wanted things to get better, then she'll just have to do it herself.


	19. Depression

#19 – Depression

"What do you mean she hasn't come out of her room?" demanded Matsumoto, who was very worried about her fellow fuku-taichou.

"I mean, she hasn't stepped outside that door ever since that day."

"So, she hasn't eaten anything at all?"

"I put plates of food outside her door."

"And…? Does she eat them?"

"Yes."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"A couple of times."

"Does she let you in?"

"Of course. I'm her taichou."

"Can I talk to her?"

"I'll try…" said Ichigo and walked out to Hinamori's door with Matsumoto behind him. Ichigo knocked softly on her door.

"Hinamori-san, can you open the door please?"

Hinamori slowly opened the door and eyes widened as she saw Matsumoto there as well.

"Matsumoto-san," whispered Hinamori softly.

"Can I come in, Hinamori-san?"

"Can Kurosaki-taichou come in with you?"

Obviously she was trusted her captain very much. The two walked into Hinamori's room, which was only lit by a candle. The room was extremely dark. Hinamori had dark circles around her eyes; she hasn't been sleeping properly.

"Ano…Matsumoto-san, how is Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hitsugaya-taichou? She barely ever calls him by that name.

"He's still very angry. I haven't talk to him or seen him ever since…" Matsumoto looked worryingly at Ichigo.

"Hinamori-san, you have to come out of your room. Everyone knows about your condition and Unohana-taichou is especially worried about you."

Hinamori stayed silent. Tears started pouring out of her eyes. She reached out to Matsumoto and hugged her. Her head rested on Matsumoto's shoulder. She needed some comfort; someone who she can trust; someone who understands her. Matsumoto stroked Hinamori's loose hair.

"Ne, Hinamori-san? How about it? Do you want to come out?"

Hinamori shook her head.

"Then I'm going to stay here with you until you do."


	20. Injured

#20 – Injured

"Hinamori-san, I'm going to the fuku-taichou meeting now. Is there anything you want me to say to them?"

"Iie, Matsumoto-san. Come back soon."

Matsumoto smiled at the small girl and closed the door. Ichigo had just come out of his room.

"How is she?"

"She's fine but she still refuses to come out."

"Well…we can't force her, that's for sure."

Matsumoto and Ichigo went in different directions. Matsumoto arrived at the fuku-taichou's meeting and was quickly greeted by Kira.

"So, how is she?"

"She's fine."

Back in Hinamori's room, she stares up at the ceiling, deep in her thoughts. She didn't even notice a bright light, lighting her room up.

"Ahh…Hinamori-kun," spoke a voice.

Hinamori bolted up. She knew that voice. She turned around and faced her worse nightmare. Aizen had returned.

"Aizen…"

"Ne, Hinamori-kun. Do you know who was in your dream?"

"I-It was YOU! YOU attacked both me and Hitsugaya."

"Of course. You didn't want to come with me so basically I had to use force. Now I've come to get you."

Aizen reached out and grabbed Hinamori by the arm.

"Leave her alone," spoke a voice, a pink burst of energy hit Aizen's arm, and he recoiled quickly.

"What? Who's there?"

"T-Tobiume?"

"Yes, Hinamori-san."

Hinamori disappeared before Aizen's eyes and appeared a second later, near the door and holding Tobiume.

Say Bankai, Hinamori-san

Tobiume was speaking telepathically to Hinamori.

But, I haven't reached that level yet.

You have; you just haven't realized it yet. Say Bankai, Hinamori-san. You have the power to transform me into my Bankai form without training.

Are you sure, Tobiume?

Yes.

What is your true form's name?

Momoiro Tobiume

"Bankai!" shouted Hinamori and a pink light engulfed the room. A few seconds later, the light faded and there stood Hinamori. She had crimson wings emerging from her back and her sword was no longer a sword; it was a staff. The staff was slightly taller than Hinamori. It was mainly made of silver but there was a pink ball near the top. Her robes were now a soft pink.

"Momoiro Tobiume," said Hinamori, glaring at Aizen.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Since when did you achieve Bankai?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

I can change into a sword as well, Hinamori-san. Just ask me to and I'll change.

Change now please

Hinamori's sword started to glow and turned into a sword with a very very very light pink hilt. Hinamori flash-stepped and cut Aizen of the arm.

"So we're serious, eh?" smirked Aizen, drawing his sword.

The door of Hinamori's room burst open. Hinamori looked and saw Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto-s-"

Hinamori never got to finish talking because a sword had just stabbed her through the stomach.

"Hinamori!"

"Haha, seems like we've been interrupted Hinamori-san and isn't that the place where I stabbed you before. Well, I'll be leaving now," laughed Aizen and disappeared into thin air.

Matsumoto quickly rushed to Hinamori's side and began some healing with her demon magic but she had to call someone to help.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo burst through the door and saw Hinamori lying in a pool of blood.

"Call Unohana-taichou! Quick!"

Ichigo understood and quickly ran off.

Hang in there, Hinamori-san. Hang in there.


	21. Plan

#21 – Plan

"We've been informed that Aizen is in the hollow world and has formed an army of hollows. This is own chance to defeat Aizen once and for all. Everyone will be sent to the hollow world in one week. After defeating the hollows, all taichous and fuku-taichous will form a large, single circle around Aizen."

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou, who has insisted that she will be allowed to fight even though she is recovering now, will then let out a blast of pink light, which will blind Aizen for a few seconds. In those few seconds, you are to release your Bankai forms and Shikai forms for fuku-taichous and release all your spiritual power at once. At once, meaning everyone will release the power at the same time. It will be enough to defeat Aizen."

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou, who has just learned to release her Bankai lately, will not be involved in the fight with the hollows. She is to preserve her energy for the Bankai release. Hitsugaya-taichou, can you pass that on to her?"

"Iie."

Everyone looked at him.

Gosh, he's still pissed even though she nearly died.

"What? Kurosaki's her taichou. Shouldn't he pass it on?" grumbled Hitsugaya.

"Fine, Kurosaki, pass it on to her."

"Hai!"

"During the next week, please restrain for over-training yourselves."

"Hai!"

"Gosh, Taichou, she nearly died. Can't you at least be worried about her?" whispered Matsumoto as everyone walked out.

"She's Ichigo's responsibility. Why should I care for her? She's not even in my Division," said Hitsugaya coldly and walked off.

"You're impossible!" shouted Matsumoto.

Matsumoto felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ichigo.

"He's still pissed. Come on. Let's deliver that message."

Matsumoto and Ichigo entered Hinamori's room and saw that she had recovered quickly.

"Matsumoto-san, Kurosaki-taichou," smiled Hinamori as they walked in.

Ichigo explained what the 1st Captain had said and then delivered the message.

"He doesn't want me to fight the hollows?"

"Yes."

"I guess I could do that. How's Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Still pissed," sighed Matsumoto.

Hinamori sighed as well. Will he EVER forgive her?

#21 – Plan

"We've been informed that Aizen is in the hollow world and has formed an army of hollows. This is own chance to defeat Aizen once and for all. Everyone will be sent to the hollow world in one week. After defeating the hollows, all taichous and fuku-taichous will form a large, single circle around Aizen."

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou, who has insisted that she will be allowed to fight even though she is recovering now, will then let out a blast of pink light, which will blind Aizen for a few seconds. In those few seconds, you are to release your Bankai forms and Shikai forms for fuku-taichous and release all your spiritual power at once. At once, meaning everyone will release the power at the same time. It will be enough to defeat Aizen."

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou, who has just learned to release her Bankai lately, will not be involved in the fight with the hollows. She is to preserve her energy for the Bankai release. Hitsugaya-taichou, can you pass that on to her?"

"Iie."

Everyone looked at him.

Gosh, he's still pissed even though she nearly died.

"What? Kurosaki's her taichou. Shouldn't he pass it on?" grumbled Hitsugaya.

"Fine, Kurosaki, pass it on to her."

"Hai!"

"During the next week, please restrain for over-training yourselves."

"Hai!"

"Gosh, Taichou, she nearly died. Can't you at least be worried about her?" whispered Matsumoto as everyone walked out.

"She's Ichigo's responsibility. Why should I care for her? She's not even in my Division," said Hitsugaya coldly and walked off.

"You're impossible!" shouted Matsumoto.

Matsumoto felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ichigo.

"He's still pissed. Come on. Let's deliver that message."

Matsumoto and Ichigo entered Hinamori's room and saw that she had recovered quickly.

"Matsumoto-san, Kurosaki-taichou," smiled Hinamori as they walked in.

Ichigo explained what the 1st Captain had said and then delivered the message.

"He doesn't want me to fight the hollows?"

"Yes."

"I guess I could do that. How's Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Still pissed," sighed Matsumoto.

Hinamori sighed as well. Will he EVER forgive her?


	22. Exposure

# 22 – Exposure

Hinamori had finally agreed to leave her room. She knocked softly on Ichigo's door.

"Come in."

Hinamori let herself in and walked in.

"Ano, taichou…I have a feeling that…that…something is different about Hitsugaya."

"Different? Of course he's different. The way he's treating you," said Ichigo, not exactly sure what Hinamori meant by "different".

"I mean, like, he's not Hitsugaya."

"Not Hitsugaya?"

"I think Aizen already kidnapped him. H-Hitsugaya-k-kun would never be like this…"

"Let's go ask!"

Ichigo stormed out of his room followed by his fuku-taichou.

"Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya looked up from his paperwork and stared. Why was Hinamori there? Ichigo marched to the front of his desk and slammed his hands down on the table.

"You are not Hitsugaya Toushirou!" he said in a loud and clear voice. Hinamori just stood there, watching.

Hitsugaya smiled.

"What do you mean I'm not Hitsugaya Toushirou? Of course I am; I'm sitting right in front of you," laughed Hitsugaya.

"Aizen! Where is Hitsugaya-kun?!" shouted Hinamori.

"Hmph, it seems like you're not as stupid as I thought, Hinamori-kun. Well, since you've discovered me, I'm going to disappear now. The real Hitsugaya is with me; you will NEVER get him back, Hinamori-kun," laughed Aizen, and vanished.

Hinamori dropped to her knees.

"This is all my fault…Hitsugaya-kun," whispered Hinamori, tears spilling out of her eyes.

Ichigo went over to her.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back," said Ichigo softly.

The door opened and revealed a confused Matsumoto. Ichigo explained the situation to Matsumoto, who took Hinamori in her arms.

"Taichou…poor Hinamori, her heart's been shattered by this ordeal."

"Let's get her back to her room and then explain everything to 1st Captain."

"You go, I'll stay with Hinamori," said Matsumoto, brushing a strand of Hinamori's hair from her face.


	23. Entrance

#23 – Entrance

"Remember, this is the hollow world. Obviously it will be full of hollows, but, there will probably be Menos Grandes as well so watch out. Hinamori-fuku-taichou, you will not engage in battle with the hollows remember. You are to stay back away from the hollows at all times. If, by chance, a hollow attacks you, do your best to dodge it. If not, then you can simply strike it down."

"Hai!" said Hinamori, who was fully recovered by now with the help of Unohana-taichou.

The door to the Hollow world opened and all the fuku-taichous and taichous went inside. Ichigo and Matsumoto walked to Hinamori.

"Hinamori, we're gonna stay with you," said Ichigo, striking down a Hollow at the same time.

"Don't run off trying to look for Hitsugaya though. Remember, once we defeat Aizen, he'll show up."

"H-Hai…" said Hinamori, softly.

The hollows were everywhere. Hinamori had to keep dodging them. She had to preserve her power just like the 1st Captain asked her to.

_Hitsugaya-kun…where are you?_

"Hinamori!"

Hinamori turned abruptly. She knew that voice. Hitsugaya's voice. There, a few metres from her was Hitsugaya. She started to run towards to him and hugged him tightly, but, something was wrong. She knew it was him but what was all this unfamiliarity?

"Hinamori?"

Hinamori looked up. Wait…looked up? Hitsugaya was shorter than her…why would she need to look UP?

"Hinamori?"

She blinked and realized in her horror that the person she was hugging wasn't Hitsugaya; it was Ichigo.

"T-Taichou…"

Hinamori quickly let of him and stared down at her feet.

"I-I thought you were H-"

"You're gonna break down soon if you keep thinking about him like this," said Ichigo, stroking Hinamori's hair as if to calm her down.

"Sumimasen…"

"Just wait 'til we clear this place of hollows ok? Then we'll go look for him AFTER we defeated Aizen."

Hinamori sighed.

"Hai…taichou…"


	24. Obsession

#24 – Obsession

The main reason I joined was to…was to protect you

Why? Why couldn't you protect yourself as well?

"Hinamori! Look out!"

Hinamori had no time to react. A hollow reached out and clawed the side of her neck, leaving behind a burst of blood. Before she fainted, she saw two figures; she could make out that one of them was Unohana-taichou but the other…could the other…it looked like…

"Hitsugaya-kun…" and fainted.

Hinamori…

Hitsugaya-kun, is that you?

Why'd you break up with me?

I-I…

I told you; breaking up with me will solve nothing. You're just an idiot

Hitsugaya turned to walk away.

No! Shirou-chan

Hitsugaya turned towards her, walked 'til they were extremely close and he slapped her.

Don't ever call me that again.

Hinamori reached out and grab Hitsugaya by the wrist.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hinamori blinked. She was awake. That was all a nightmare. Worse still, she had grabbed Ichigo neck; it looked as if she was about to strangle him.

"Again?" asked Ichigo.

Hinamori let go of him. Why am I seeing Hitsugaya everywhere?

"Where am I?"

"You're back in Seireitai. I think you should stay here until we need you."

"B-But…"

"That's an order from your captain, Hinamori-san."

"H-Hai…" Hinamori gave up.

"You are to stay in this room until I come for you Ok?"

"Where is this room?"

"This is the isolation room. I think it's best that you stay here."

"Hai…"

Ichigo turned around and left.

"Hinamori," whispered a voice.

Hinamori turned around and saw Hitsugaya. She reached out to grab his arm but only grasped thin air.

"Hinamori Momo, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" she screamed.

Why? Why am I seeing Hitsugaya everywhere? Hearing him?

"I have to go back," said Hinamori and got up. "To find him."


	25. Encounter

#25 – Encounter

Hinamori arrived at the Hollow World and saw that, to her surprise, there was not a soul in sight. No taichous; no fuku-taichous. The world was just…pitch black, but, pitch black was only for a second because a bright light had just lit up the world. Hinamori's eyes widened as she saw the person who stepped out of the light.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun…"

Hitsugaya smiled. Hinamori suddenly felt light. Seeing Hitsugaya's smile again lit upon his face; Hinamori would've given anything to see that.

"Hinamori…I'm back."

Hinamori rushed up and hugged Hitsugaya. Yes, it was Hitsugaya, truly Hitsugaya, not a mirage, not an illusion, not a trick of the light. It was truly Hitsugaya; her childhood friend; the 10th Division captain whatever you want to call him, Hitsugaya Toushirou was truly back to where he belonged; with Hinamori Momo. Hitsugaya hugged back.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-kun. I should've never broken up with you…can you ever forgive me?" cried Hinamori.

"I already have…"

Hinamori suddenly felt a tingling feeling through her body. Something was wrong; this wasn't the Hitsugaya she knew, but, it can't be; Hitsugaya Toushirou was standing right in front of her; it was him; it was her childhood friend and she wasn't going to let some superstitious feeling of hers get in the way of their reunion.

"Shirou-chan…"

"Come on Hinamori, everyone's waiting."

"Waiting?"

"Yeah, for you, of course."

"Ok…"

Hitsugaya led Hinamori around the place. It was strange because it was all black to her; it didn't seem to matter if they turned left or right; they still faced darkness. Hinamori remembered something…

Flashback

"Hollows are able to change their world, meaning you could get lost very easily. To assist with this problem, I have sealed the Hollows ability to change their world's landscape and given you a map of it. If any of you see Hitsugaya Toushirou, please give him a map because he will not have known about this change," explained the Commander-General.

End

Wait…if Hitsugaya never received a map, how did he know his way around this place? No way, he would have received it; after all, he said that everyone was waiting for her so he must've met them before he came to fetch her meaning that he would have received a map from one of them. Still…something felt wrong, but, this time, Hinamori was trusting her emotions and feelings.


	26. Capture

#26 – Capture

"Here we are," said Hitsugaya after a while.

Hinamori looked around but there was no one in sight.

"Ano…Shirou-"

"Aizen-sama…I have brought her," said Hitsugaya, bowing deeply.

Hinamori couldn't believe her ears. Aizen-sama? No! Hitsugaya-kun would never…

"Ahhhh, Hinamori-kun. It has been a while."

The darkness lit up to reveal Aizen sitting on what looked like a throne. Hinamori was frozen to the spot. Why…? Hitsugaya…? What's going on?

"Aizen…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HITSUGAYA-KUN?!" screamed Hinamori.

"He didn't do anything," whispered Hitsugaya, grinning.

"He gave me what I wanted; power. I should've joined his forces a long time ago, and there I was, trying to protect you. You're nothing but a little weakling who can't do anything!" shouted Hitsugaya.

"You see? Hitsugaya's on my side now. Remember Hinamori, the first step in combat is to reduce your enemy's numbers, and I think I just reduced YOUR army to nothing. Without Hitsugaya, you're nothing!"

"No…Hitsugaya…The Hitsugaya I knew would never say that…never…You brainwashed him, DIDN'T YOU!?" she screamed, turning towards Aizen.

-BANG-

A large silver cage dropped down the caged Hinamori within it.

"N-Nani…?"

"Now we shall wait for all the taichous and fuku-taichous to arrive, then Hitsugaya will do the honors of killing you," laughed Aizen.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" cried Hinamori.

Hitsugaya looked at her; an evil smile on his face. No…this was definitely NOT the Hitsugaya she knew.

"Ichigo and Matsumoto will definitely stop you!"

"Ha! If any of them make a move, Ichimaru will activate his shikai and pierce you straight through. You don't want that to happen now, do you?" threatened Aizen.

"I enjoy watching people being killed before the eyes of others who care for that particular person. Shame I couldn't kill you before Hitsugaya's eyes though."

"You monster…"

Hinamori felt weak. This was the end. There was nothing she or anyone else could do. All she could hope for was that Hitsugaya would snap out of Aizen's control before it was too late…


	27. Desperation

#27 – Desperation

"Hinamori!"

Hinamori looked up and realized that the time of her death was near. All the taichous and fuku-taichous were here. The one who had called her name was none other than Ichigo.

"Taichou, I'm so sorry. I didn't listen to you. This is all my fault," cried Hinamori, sinking down on her knees.

"Hinamori, we will get you out of there, mark my words."

"Ha! You try that and she dies," laughed Aizen, and Ichimaru flash-stepped and now he was outside the cage but in reach if he released his shikai.

"I'll give you two "lovebirds" 10 minutes to say goodbye," said Aizen. "But remember, if you taichous or fuku-taichous try to do anything suspicious, Ichimaru will release his shikai and KILL!"

Aizen emphasized the last word so much that it echoed around the place.

"Hitsugaya-kun…Shirou-chan…"

"Yes?" asked Hitsugaya tauntingly, with an evil grin of his face.

"Please snap out of it! Hitsugaya!"

"Don't you remember? Our pastimes? You eating the watermelons? You would never join the enemy's side, especially Aizen's!"

There was no sign of difference on Hitsugaya's face, still only that evil grin which she wished to get rid of as soon as possible.

"Remember…when I was in that coma? You always visited me. You gave me comfort, knowing that you're there by my side. Hitsugaya, please snap out of it! I need you, just like you need me to continue being a captain."

Something sparked in Hitsugaya's eyes. It's working! The spark was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Hinamori's hope dropped slightly but she was still determined.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm sorry for breaking up with you; I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you but can't we just forget about this incident and go home? Hitsugaya…"

"Ha! I am home. I've never felt more at home before and nothing you say will ever change my mind, BECAUSE I MADE THIS DECISION AND AIZEN-SAMA DID NOT BRAINWASH ME!" shouted Hitsugaya and laughed loudly making the hair on the back of Hinamori's neck stand up.

"You're wrong! The Hitsugaya I knew would never do this! MY Hitsugaya would never do that! MY Hitsugaya!"

"I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU! I WILL ONLY OBEY AIZEN-SAMA!" yelled Hitsugaya.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT THE HITSUGAYA I FELL IN LOVE WITH!"

"THE HITSUGAYA YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH NEVER EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU WERE PLAYED LIKE CARD, A CHESS PIECE, MANIPULATED UNTIL YOU FELL INTO ENEMY HANDS. YOU'RE A PATHETIC WEAKLING WHO CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR ANYONE!"

This was definitely not the Hitsugaya she knew, but, it was true; she never did anything good for anyone…Hinamori collapsed onto the ground, crying. Why…?


	28. Attack

#28 - Attack

"Well…time's up! I believe my adoring audience is waiting for the blow that will finish you off, Hinamori-kun!"

Hitsugaya walked over to Hinamori's cage, drew his sword and slit his sword across Hinamori's cheek. Hinamori shivered and her tears became to mix with her blood.

"Nice knowing ya Hinamori! Ha!"

The cage around Hinamori lifted so that Hitsugaya had a clear way to attack.

"Matsumoto…you take care of Ichimaru. I'll deal with Hitsugaya," whispered Ichigo.

"Hai!"

Matsumoto flash-stepped and knocked Ichimaru's sword out of his hand and pinned him down.

"Rangiku…" he said, wearing that same grin he always did.

"Hinamori…are you OK?" asked Ichigo, standing between her and Hitsugaya.

"Taichou!" yelled Hinamori, but it was too late. Hitsugaya's sword made contact with Ichigo's flesh and blood was seen coming out of Ichigo's shoulder.

"Taichou!" Ichigo leaned slightly against Hinamori. The wound was quite deep and Hinamori quickly used her demon magic to heal it.

"Hinamori, you have to understand that this is not the Hitsugaya you know. In order to get him back to normal, I need your permission to attack him," whispered Ichigo.

Hinamori was silent. Her taichou…attack her childhood friend? But it was the only way to get Hitsugaya back to normal and she would give anything to see his smile again.

"O-OK…"

"Sumimasen, Hinamori-san."

Ichigo drew out his sword and faced Hitsugaya.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Hitsugaya.

"If you want to get to her, you have to pass me first."

Something flashed in Hinamori's mind.

I wouldn't leave them; I would try to protect them

Ichigo was a man true of his words. He was right. She shouldn't have broken up with him. It just caused more trouble. Protect them…Hinamori couldn't protect Hitsugaya from Aizen…Now Ichigo, her taichou, was protecting her. He didn't leave her because he was scared she'll get hurt. He would protect her instead.

Ichigo's sword collided with Hitsugaya's sword. Hitsugaya used this moment to fling Ichigo's sword out of his hands and it landed a couple of metres behind Hitsugaya. Hinamori's eyes widened as Hitsugaya placed a binding spell on Ichigo then advanced on him. Hitsugaya raised his sword above Ichigo's head…


	29. Remember

#29 – Remember

Ichigo closed his eyes waiting for the pain when Hitsugaya's sword would pierce his body but it never came. He opened his eyes and gaped. Hinamori was holding onto the arm which Hitsugaya was holding his sword with.

"Get off you stupid bitch!"

Hitsugaya tried furiously to swing Hinamori off but she hung on for dear life.

"Hinamori! What are you doing?" shouted Ichigo, still unable to move.

"Remember you said you'll protect your loved ones, not leave them. Well, it's my turn to protect you. This may not be much but it gives you time; time to release yourself of the binding spell," said Hinamori.

"Get off! Get off!"

"No! Hitsugaya-kun! Please! Snap out of it!"

"SNAP OUT OF WHAT? GET OFF ME!" yelled Hitsugaya, his voice growing hoarse.

He swung his arm around and sent Hinamori flying. Hinamori landed on the ground with a thud. Hitsugaya walked over to her. Ichigo was having trouble releasing himself from the binding spell. It seemed as if Hitsugaya's demon magic had become exceedingly strong.

Hinamori closed her eyes. Her life flashed before her eyes just like they did when someone was about to die and she was going to die in the hands of her childhood friend.

"_Happy Birthday, Shirou-chan!"_

"_Unohana-taichou said tonight I can move back into the 5th Division Building."_

"_I want you to stay in the 10th Division Building again. That way I can still protect you."_

"_I-I think…we shouldn't be together anymore."_

_I hate you, Hinamori._

No…Hitsugaya never hated her. She knew, in her heart, that Hitsugaya never hated her; never. The shock of breaking up drove Hitsugaya crazy, after all, he wanted…no…he NEEDED to protect her but she just left him like that. It wasn't right.

Hinamori watched in fear as Hitsugaya walked nearer and nearer. She felt as if a binding spell had been put on her as well. Her eyes wandered to her taichou, who was still having trouble releasing himself of the spell. Matsumoto-san was fighting Ichimaru. Both had released their shikai. Everyone; all the taichous and fuku-taichous; they had arrived here to save her but arrived just to find that they had fallen into a trap. If only she hadn't ignored her suspicious feelings of Hitsugaya in the first place; if only she had listened to Ichigo; if only she didn't break up with Hitsugaya, none of this would be happening.

Hinamori looked back into the eyes of the master of ice. His eyes made Hinamori feel cold; not the type of cold when Hitsugaya glared at her; another different coldness.

"Why don't you remember?"

Hitsugaya raised his sword above Hinamori's head. Hinamori tried desperately to move but couldn't. She watched in terror as Hitsugaya started to bring the sword down. Hinamori closed her eyes.

"Farewell…Shirou-chan."


	30. Breakdown

#30 – Breakdown

"S-Shirou-chan…?" whispered a voice.

Hinamori opened her eyes. Hitsugaya was standing there; sword on the ground; looking at Hinamori with those aqua eyes of his.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya stared into Hinamori's eyes.

"Hitsugaya, remember your enemy is Hinamori," shouted Aizen.

Hinamori watched as Hitsugaya clutched his head in confusion. He was thrashing about on the ground; he was trying to fight off Aizen's control; the control that had been controlling him all this time; none of the things he said was true.

"No! Hinamori is not my enemy!" screamed Hitsugaya, still thrashing about.

Hinamori started to walk towards Hitsugaya, but Matsumoto held her back. Ichimaru looked as if he was almost about to die. Matsumoto's Haineko had done a good job.

"He needs to break out of this by himself," explained Matsumoto.

"But Hitsugaya needs my help!" shouted Hinamori, trying to free herself from Matsumoto's grip.

Hinamori managed to break out of the fuku-taichou and rushed to Hitsugaya. He was still thrashing about. He had managed to get his sword meaning that Aizen's control was taking over him again.

"Hitsugaya! Kill! Kill Hinamori!" shouted Aizen.

"NO! Not Hinamori!"

Hitsugaya swings the sword around so confusingly, you would have thought he was blind. Hinamori rushed up and quickly retreated as Hitsugaya's sword cut her slightly on the arm. Hitsugaya stopped; he was staring at Hinamori's arm as a trickle of blood slid down her arm.

"Hina…-"

"No!" Aizen drew out his own sword but didn't manage to do anything as most taichous and fuku-taichous rushed and held him back.

Hinamori walked over to him, clutching her arm at the same time.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

Hitsugaya grabbed his sword tightly and swung it. It slashed Hinamori's other cheek and a large amount of blood flew out of her wound. Hinamori still kept walking; walking ever closer to him. Hitsugaya looked confused. Hinamori was now face to face with him. She wrapped her arms around him and heard the sword clatter as it fell onto the cold ground.

"I love you…please come back."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. His eyes turned back to normal and he hugged Hinamori back. As she felt his arms around her, she felt happy, overjoyed. Her Hitsugaya was back.

"Hinamori…"

Hitsugaya buried himself in Hinamori's loosen hair and she felt warm tears fall onto her shoulder. For the first time, Hinamori witnessed Hitsugaya crying.


	31. Annihilation

#31 – Annihilation

"We need a change of plans," said Ichigo to the rest of the taichous and fuku-taichous telepathically.

"Byakuya, since you're good at binding spells, apply the most powerful one on Aizen then we just simply released our Bankais at once."

Everyone understood. Byakuya quickly placed a binding spell on an unsuspecting Aizen and then everyone formed a circle around Aizen, who was trying desperately to free himself of the spell but it was no use. Byakuya's binding spell held him in place.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru."

"Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myoo."

"Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo."

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu."

Everyone's Bankai (or Shikai) charged at Aizen, who was still struggling. A bright light filled the world. Everyone covered their eyes until the light disappeared. Aizen was no longer there. Only the remains of his glasses were there; left on the ground.

"Where's Ichimaru?" asked Matsumoto, looking around for that grinning idiot.

"That coward; he knew Aizen will be defeated so he fled," growled Ichigo.

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou!"

Unohana-taichou ran to the couple. Hinamori had just fainted due to the loss of blood. Unohana-taichou quickly healed Hinamori's wounds but Hitsugaya was still shocked and fainted as well. Ichigo grabbed both of them and heaved them onto his back.

"You know, they're not that heavy, especially this one." He jerked his head in Hitsugaya's way.

Everyone arrived back in Seireitai and everyone followed Ichigo to his office. Obviously they were still worried about the Ice Dragon and the Fire Bird. Ichigo dumped them both on his bed and Unohana-taichou continued her check-ups.

"I'll make a report to the Commander-General," said Byakuya.

"Byakushi has a soft spot for lovers!" said a very happy Yachiru.

Byakuya simply just grabbed a bun from his sleeves and stuffed it on Yachiru's mouth. As he walked out of Ichigo's office, he could hear people shouting, "Byakuya has a soft spot! Byakuya has a soft spot!"

Hinamori was the first to wake up and was startled to see a whole room of people staring at her and even more startled when she realized who was next to her. Unohana-taichou checked if she was OK and left. Everyone followed her example and left the room.

"Ano…taichou…I wondered if you could carry Hitsugaya to his room. I could look after him there so it wouldn't be a burden on you."

"Sure but I have to tell you something first, Hinamori-san. I have to leave for my world now because school restarts but you're welcome to visit me any time."

"Hai!"


	32. Care

#32 – Care

Hitsugaya's been sleeping for a couple days now. He's not in a coma like Hinamori was before. He was moving in his sleep. Unohana-taichou simply said that he isn't able to wake up now due to shock or guilt. Hinamori, herself, felt guilty when she heard this news. Hinamori sat beside his bed, hoping that he would wake up and she would be able to see those aqua eyes of his that made her feel protected.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hinamori-san, it's Matsumoto. I'm coming in."

Hinamori didn't react but Matsumoto, nevertheless, drew the door open, walked in, closed the door and sat next to Hinamori. There was silence between the two fuku-taichous for a while before Matsumoto spoke.

"How's Taichou?"

"Still sleeping..."

Matsumoto placed a tray of food in front of Hinamori.

"You haven't eaten for days. Thought you might be hungry at the very least."

Hinamori gave Matsumoto a weak smile and thanked her.

"You know…you two are very alike."

"How…?" asked Hinamori, not taking her eyes off Hitsugaya, as if, she was sure that the next second later, he would open his eyes.

"When you were in your coma, he stayed by your side. He visited you a lot."

"Hitsugaya's not in a coma. He's sleeping." Hinamori spoke in a hopeful tone.

Matsumoto placed her arm around the smaller fuku-taichou.

"If you want to talk, I'll be in my office OK?"

"OK."

Matsumoto stood up and walked to the door. Hinamori spoke again.

"Matsumoto-san…Arigatou…for the food…"

"Any time."

Hitsugaya stirred in his sleep and Hinamori jumped up. She watched him for a while, waiting for him to open his eyes, but, it never came. He was simply stirring. The blankets covering him had slid off. Hinamori smiled. Hitsugaya looked very cute when he slept. If you didn't know him, you would've thought he was just a normal kid, one that enjoyed ice cream and playing games until sunset. Hinamori placed the blankets back on top of him.

Hinamori tucked herself into a smaller bed next to Hitsugaya.

"Goodnight, Shirou-chan," whispered Hinamori and fell asleep.


	33. Promise

#33 – Promise

Hitsugaya stirred and woke up. It was midnight. He was surprised to see himself in his room with Hinamori sleeping on a bed next to him. He slipped under Hinamori's blankets, wrapped an arm around her and fell back asleep.

Hinamori stirred. Bright light was passing through the doors and birds were chirping. She opened her brown eyes slowly but was wide awake as she saw something was wrong; Hitsugaya was not in his bed. Hinamori rushed to Matsumoto's room and flew the door wide open.

"MATSUMOTO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" screamed Hinamori.

Hinamori looked down on the floor and saw that Matsumoto was still asleep. She walked over to her and shook her awake.

"MATSUMOTO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" yelled Hinamori again and this time Matsumoto woke up.

"N-Naaaaaaaaaaaaani…Hinamori-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?" said Matsumoto sleepily.

"I can't find Hitsugaya-kun."

"Busy…sleeping," mumbled Matsumoto, grabbed the blankets and fell asleep again.

Hinamori was about to shake her again when she noticed the number of bottles at the base of Matsumoto's "beloved" couch. She pouted and walked out of the room. Hinamori trudged back to Hitsugaya's room and noticed a note on the floor. Why hadn't she noticed this before?

_Hinamori._

_Awake yet?_

_Meet me at the lake. I want to talk to you._

_Hitsugaya-taichou._

There, at the bottom of the page, was his neat and precise signature. Hinamori pocketed the note and ran off in the direction of the lake.

"HITSUGAYA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" yelled Hinamori.

The white hair that Hinamori could see didn't stir or twitch; in fact, it didn't even move.

"HITSUGAYA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" yelled Hinamori again; her voice growing hoarse.

Hitsugaya's head twitched and turned around just in time to see Hinamori jumped on him.

"$$&#&" Hitsugaya's voice was muffled by the grass as he was lying face down on the grassy landscape.

"What?" asked Hinamori and got off him.

"I said I couldn't breath," said a small captain, picking out the grass in his pure white hair.

"Well…what did you want to talk about?"

"I-I wanted to say sorry. I wasn't myself."

Hinamori smiled and patted his head.

"Don't pat my head!"

Hinamori giggled.

"You're the same as ever SHIROU-CHAN!" Hinamori shouted those last two words out loud.

Hitsugaya clamped his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Baka…"

Hinamori pulled his hand away.

"Shirou-chan…" She held out her pinky.

Hitsugaya gaped at her.

"You're a fuku-taichou and you still make promises with a PINKY?!"

Hinamori punched Hitsugaya lightly on the shoulder.

"Promise me that we'll be together no matter what."

"I was going to ask you the same thing but… can we shake hands instead…?"

Hinamori shoved her pinky into his face.

"Pinky…" growled Hinamori. Hitsugaya slowly linked his pinky with Hinamori's. Hinamori gave him a smile and hugged him tightly.

"O-Oxygen…" stifled Hitsugaya, a while later.

"Gomen ne," apologised Hinamori and let go of him.

"You know, you're starting to be like Matsumoto except her hug is worse."

Hinamori laughed and punched Hitsugaya on the shoulder again.

"If I have a bruise tomorrow, I'm going to blame you."

"Hitsugaya-kun….to-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou," he corrected.

"Hitsugaya-KUN…tomorrow is the day for the new students to be sorted into their divisions."

"Mmmm…so much work to do. Why did Kurosaki Ichigo have to leave you with the pipsqueaks?"

"Speak for yourself…" mumbled Hinamori.

"What?" glared Hitsugaya.

"Nothing… nothing…Don't worry. I'll manage on my own.

"All right."

There was silence between them then Hitsugaya spoke again.

"Did you say "speak for yourself"?"


	34. Mirror

#34 Mirror

"All new members please form a line in your respective assigned division," instructed the Commander-General.

"Hey, where's our captain?" asked a newbie.

"What's that white thing over there with a stress mark on it?" asked another.

"Oh…your captain's here. He's just a bit…different," whispered Matsumoto, just in case she received a glare from that boy with the stress mark.

Most of the guys gaped as Matsumoto walked past them then recovered as the girls elbowed them in the stomachs, bringing them back to reality.

Matsumoto noticed a particular girl who kept on glancing at Hitsugaya. She looked strangely like Hinamori, except for the fact that her hair was loose.

"What's your name?" asked Matsumoto.

"Kutari Shikiru," answered the girl and walked away.

Hitsugaya walked up to Kutari.

"How's your division's new members, Hinamori?"

Hinamori? Her twin sister? This…this was Hitsugaya Toushirou…

"Hitsugaya-taichou. They're fine. Just a bunch of pipsqueaks," answer Kutari casually.

"Why'd you leave your hair down today? You usually have it in a bun."

"Ohhhhh…I just thought I would, Hitsugaya-taichou," said Kutari, flicking her hair in Hitsugaya's direction. He didn't seem pleased at all with this gesture but nonetheless, he insisted that she come with him to the office. The new members were settling into their rooms.

"Ahhh…Hitsugaya-taichou, you're so cute," squealed Kutari, pinching Hitsugaya's cheeks. Hitsugaya brushed her hand away.

"Stop it Hinamori. What's with you today? You're usually not like this."

At that moment, the real Hinamori Momo burst through the door.

"Shirou-chan! Eh?" Hinamori stopped. It was like looking into a mirror except that girl's hair was down. On the other hand, Hitsugaya was looking extremely confused.

"Two…two Hinamoris?"

Hitsugaya stood up abruptly and faced the imposter.

"Tell me your real name," he demanded.

"It's Kutari Shikiru," she said and stood up to leave.

She walked towards the door but before she went out, she whispered in Hinamori's ear.

"I always get what I want."


	35. Break Up

#35 – Break Up

Hitsugaya Toushirou was sleeping quietly in his room. He didn't know that there was a stalker-like soul at his door. Kutari Shikiru, new member of the 10th Division, was watching him as he slept.

"What are you doing here?"

A voice from inside the room spoke. At first it was a mere shadow but then as the figure moved closer, it turned out to be…

"You…"

"What are you doing here?" repeated Hinamori, blocking the door.

"I would ask you the same thing."

"I'm watching over Hitsugaya; he's still rather weak," replied Hinamori, through gritted teeth.

"Well…-"

"Get out!" hissed Hinamori and her eyes began to glow a fiery pink colour. Kutari seemed to have something else on her mind because she just simply left.

The next morning, Hinamori woke up to find Hitsugaya not in his bed. She jumped up and started searching the whole of Seireitai. She asked many people but they didn't know where the 10th Division Captain had gone. Hinamori walked past an empty room and peered inside.

The scene she saw made her want to puke. Hitsugaya Toushirou, her Hitsugaya Toushirou, was kissing Kutari Shikiru, the new member. Tears became to pour out of Hinamori's eyes and she ran to her room; she couldn't bare the sight of seeing Hitsugaya kissing someone else.

Hinamori returned to her room and locked the door. She didn't want to see anyone at that moment; that moment when Hitsugaya broke her heart. Later Hinamori remembered that she had some paperwork to do, so she walked out of her room for the first time in a few hours. At the door stood…

"Hitsugaya…what do you want?" asked Hinamori, angrily.

"I wanna break up," said Hitsugaya, not a sign of sadness on his serious face.

Hinamori was silent for a while before she screamed at him.

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE YOU WENT PASHING KUTARI!" screamed Hinamori, walking back into the door and slamming the door in his face.

Hinamori took a framed picture of her and Hitsugaya and smashed it onto the floor; a thousand tear-faced Hinamoris looked back at her; reflected in the glass. Hinamori threw herself onto her bed, crying and crying until she fell asleep.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, simply walked back to Kutari, explaining Hinamori's reaction. Kutari smiled. It seemed everything was going according to her plan.


	36. Minor

#36 – Minor

Hitsugaya and Kutari were holding hands as they walked to his office. A certain fuku-taichou rushed past them, not wanting to get eye contact with Hitsugaya. Hinamori was still in tears but she had to do the paperwork. Hitsugaya stopped walking and turned around as he watched Hinamori disappear around a corner.

"I'm sure I've seen that girl before…" he started.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh of course not," smiled Kutari.

Hitsugaya loosened the grip on Kutari's hands and began to run after Hinamori. Kutari gasped but regained her stance. She placed her hand on her sword hilt and both her eyes and sword began to glow. Kutari watched as Hitsugaya slowed to a stop and turned around, facing Kutari again.

"Let's go," he said abruptly.

On the way to his office, their conversation turned to Hinamori.

"That girl is so annoying. I mean she's so dependent sometimes. It's like she can't do anything for herself," complained Hitsugaya.

Kutari smiled. If Hinamori heard what Hitsugaya was saying now, she'll have a mental breakdown. If only she could hear this; hear what her "beloved" Hitsugaya was saying about her.

"I'm so glad I dumped her," finished Hitsugaya.

"Ohhh yeah…I mean she thinks you're her property. I mean like who does she think she is? We all know Hitsugaya's mine," said Kutari, moving closer to Hitsugaya.

At last they reached Hitsugaya's office.

"Wait here, Kutari. I'm going to get us some food."

"That's a good boy," said Kutari, patting Hitsugaya's head.

Hitsugaya returned several minutes later with a bunch of cakes in one hand and a bunch of icy white roses in the other.

"Ohhhh, you should've have," giggled Kutari, kissing Hitsugaya on the cheek.

Meanwhile, in Matsumoto's room, Hinamori was crying again. Matsumoto sat there, stroking her hair as if calming her down.

"H-Hitsugaya wouldn't do anything like that…" Hinamori managed between her sobs.

"I know Taichou too well to just think he just went off with some slut," muttered Matsumoto, still stroking Hinamori's hair.

"M-Matsumoto-san…could you…could you visit Kurosaki-taichou tomorrow and tell him…"

"Of course I will. Now off you go to your room. I'm sure you have much paperwork to finish," said Matsumoto.

"A-Arigatou, Matsumoto-san."


	37. Why

#37 – Why

Hinamori locked herself in her room. Today she will not go out; she wanted to avoid the so called "slut" and the traitor. Meanwhile, Matsumoto pays a visit to Ichigo.

"Yuzu, Karin. I'll be in my room."

Ichigo walked into his room and was startled to see the fuku-taichou reading a comic on his bed.

"Yo Matsumoto," said Ichigo, startling Matsumoto.

"Ichigo," said Matsumoto, dropping the comic and standing up.

"What's going on?"

"It's Hinamori. There's this new girl named Kutari Shikiru and Hitsugaya's broken up with Hinamori."

"WHAT?!"

"I know…apparently, Hinamori saw Hitsugaya pashing Kutari before he asked to break up."

"But from what I've heard, Hitsugaya loves Hinamori more than anyone else and vice versa. Didn't they show it when Hinamori released Hitsugaya of that brainwashing spell of Aizen's?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"That must be it! Hitsugaya's been put under a spell again. Maybe a Kidou spell?"

"That's not possible. There's no presence of a Kidou spell around Hitsugaya or Hinamori."

"Why don't you send your Haineko to follow those two around? I'm afraid I can't go to Soul Society at the moment. I have my yearly exams coming up and I need to study."

"OK."

Hinamori was in her room; her dark room; the sunlight seemed to have stopped coming in and she refused to light a candle. Many things were flying around her mind. Maybe…maybe it was her fault that Hitsugaya broke up. Maybe she did something wrong. Maybe…this was revenge?

What about their promise? They promised each other that they will be together no matter what. They just made that promise a few days ago and Hitsugaya broke it already. Why was everything happening to Hitsugaya and her? Why isn't everything the way they should be? Why did Hitsugaya have to run off with someone else just because they looked like her? Couldn't she be the lucky one?

Who was Kutari Shikiru anyway? Why did she look so much like her? So much like a twin. Hinamori had never known her family or where she came from. Could Kutari be her actual twin? No! There's no way someone like that could be related to her. Kutari's name wasn't Hinamori so there's no way that they could be family when they have a different last name.

What advice does her taichou have? He was older than her biologically so he should know a fair amount about relationships. Where was Matsumoto now? Hinamori hoped she would return soon; possibly with Ichigo but Ichigo has school now. Nothing seemed to calm Hinamori down. Dark circles were now visible due to the lack of sleep. Hinamori couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wandering back to that room where she had first witnessed Hitsugaya's betrayal.

"Matsumoto-san…hurry…"


	38. Kidnapped

#38 – Kidnapped

Hinamori stirred in her sleep. She was reliving a dream; a dream that was like her current situation; with no Hitsugaya by her side. This time, her dream was much clearer. She was able to see the girl taking Hitsugaya away from her. She was able to see her face. That girl was Kutari Shikiru. She couldn't believe it; she had dreamt this before this incident happened. Was it possibly some sort of warning?

Hinamori woke up with a start. She had to find Kutari. She had to face her. She had to find out about her; maybe she had some connection with Hinamori herself. Hinamori rushed out of her room. Even though it was past midnight, she would still pay a visit to Kutari. After all the things she had done to Hinamori, having Hinamori burst through the door in the middle of the night wasn't that bad.

Hinamori had walked for a while when someone's hand appeared out of nowhere and clasped a handkerchief around her mouth. Hinamori gasped, breathing in. She felt nauseous and began to sway then fainted.

Matsumoto felt something was wrong and took a walk. She couldn't sleep. As she passed Hinamori's door, she saw that it was wide open. She peered inside.

"Hinamori-san?"

No answer. Illuminated by the moon, the room looked almost scary but Matsumoto stepped inside anyway. She looked around. Nothing seemed astray but there was no Hinamori in sight. Matsumoto walked out of the room and begins searching for Hinamori. By sunrise, she still hasn't found the young fuku-taichou so she decides to visit Ichigo, once again.

Hinamori woke up. Everything seemed blurry and she tried to move her arms and legs, but she couldn't. It seemed as if she was tied up or something. She WAS tied up. Her vision became clear and she looked above her head. A rope bound her wrists together. If she kept moving them, they would surely cut her wrists. She looked down. Ropes bound her feet as well.

She looked around. She had never seen this place before. It was dark and empty. It seemed that she was the only soul here.

"Ahhhhh…our little angel has woken up."

A figure walked towards her and Hinamori recognized her as Kutari.

"You!"

"Yes me…"

"Why…what…-"

"You want answers eh? Well I'll just put it simply. Hitsugaya has sometimes been constantly talking about you. It's starting to get on my nerves. It seems that you were harder to forget than I thought. Hitsugaya keeps thinking that you were something to him so I decided to get rid of you and hid you down here until I have full control of Hitsugaya. Oh…and just in case you try to wriggle free, those ropes binding you are extremely sharp. If you move too much, your delicate skin might be blood-stained," laughed Kutari.

"Oh and I'm going to put you in a crystal ball where you can watch all my moves and suffer as I take your "beloved" Hitsugaya away from you and if you even manage to escape, which you won't, everyone will not know who you are. That's right, everyone in Soul Society. I've just put a spell on the whole Soul Society and now they don't even know you exist. Oh sorry I'll love to stay and chat but it seems I have a date with that little captain. Ta-ta."

Kutari flicked her long hair back and walked away. Hinamori wanted to yell at her; scream at her, but something was wrong with her voice. Silent tears became to slide down her face as she wondered if she'll ever get Hitsugaya back…


	39. Through the Crystal Ball

#39 – Through the Crystal Ball

Hinamori watched as Kutari walked away, walking like the slut that she is. Everything around her then disappeared and she knew that she was now in a crystal ball. Hinamori watched as Kutari walked up to Hitsugaya and planted a kiss on his cheek. Hinamori wanted to puke. Why does Hitsugaya bare with her like that? It almost seems like he doesn't care; he doesn't mind.

"Hitsugaya, dear…go get me some cakes," giggled Kutari.

"Yes, Kutari my sweet," said Hitsugaya in a monotone.

Hinamori felt warm tears pouring out of her eyes again. Dear? My sweet? Hitsugaya never called Hinamori that; come to think of it, they were together long enough for him to start calling her "dear" or "my sweet". Hinamori watched as Hitsugaya walked in with an armful of cakes. Hitsugaya never did that to Hinamori. He never gave her anything.

"Sweetie, do you remember anyone called Hinamori?" smiled Kutari, sure that Hitsugaya will say no.

"Errr…yes…"

Hinamori's heart leapt.

"I think I made a promise to her before…I just don't know what it was," muttered Hitsugaya vaguely.

Hinamori yearned to hear more but Kutari butted in.

"Of course you haven't before. I was just testing you. She's just a made up character," snapped Kutari, her sword and eyes glowing again.

"Hinamori Momo is the most annoying person in the world. She is so dependent and can't do anything for anyone," said Hitsugaya.

Hinamori broke down. It was true; if she tried to do anything, it will just go wrong. Nothing she ever did turned out right. Hitsugaya spoke again.

"I am so glad I dumped her."

"Yes, dear. You've already said that before," said Kutari.

He's already said those bad things about Hinamori before? When? Before they broke up or after?


	40. Realm

#40 - Realm

Hinamori was fast asleep and she didn't notice that Kutari had somehow "walked into" her crystal ball, her arms full with gifts and chocolate and cakes. Kutari walked over and kicked Hinamori on the back, jerking her awake. Hinamori looked stunned for a second then her face showed anger and pure hatred.

"What do you want? Haven't you destroyed my life already?"

"Ohhhhh, not enough yet," smiled Kutari. Hinamori couldn't believe her ears. What else could Kutari do that would make her life even worse? She's already stolen her one and only childhood friend and boyfriend and made everyone forget about her; everyone she cared about wouldn't give a damn about what's happened to her now since they don't even know who she is.

"You know, Hitsugaya is so nice. He gives me all these gifts such as necklaces and bracelets and cakes and stuff AND he's so obedient. He does whatever I tell him to," said Kutari, dangling an expensive looking necklace in front of Hinamori.

Hinamori slapped her hand away.

"Stop taunting me," she shouted.

"Do I detect a sign of jealously? Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy," taunted Kutari, dangling another expensive looking necklace in front of Hinamori's eyes.

"STOP IT!" screamed Hinamori, releasing a burst of pink reiatsu, knocking Kutari off her feet and smashing her against the crystal ball wall.

Kutari slowly got up, holding the, now broken, necklace. She walked over to Hinamori slapped her; hard.

"You bitch, look what you did to my necklace. Here you can keep it. I don't want it anymore. I'll just get Hitsugaya to buy me another one."

Hinamori asked the questions she so longingly wanted the answer to.

"Who are you? How are you connected to me? Why do you look like me?"

"Hmph, fine. I'll answer your questions, even though it would matter if you know or not."

Kutari turned towards Hinamori.

"I'm your twin sister. Our parents died when we were young and I got adopted. I don't know how you got out of that f-"

Kutari stopped.

"Ohhhhhh, Hitsugaya's calling me. By the way, the reason I'm doing this is revenge," and disappeared.

Revenge? What did Hinamori do to her when they were living together? Hinamori never remembered her parents or Kutari. Hinamori knew she was never in an orphanage so why was Kutari adopted but not her? Where was she when Kutari was in the orphanage? Hinamori couldn't even remember her past all that well…

A flash of red flames appeared in Hinamori's mind. Fire? Had she been in a fire before? Was that the thing Kutari was going to say before she was interrupted? Hinamori felt tired and slept. Little did she know, her questions will be answered in her next dream.


	41. Lift the Curtains

#41 – Lift the curtains

**Dream**

"Mother! I'm going out to play with Hitsugaya-chan!"

An extremely young Hinamori watched as her mother came up to her and patted her head. A young Kutari was standing next to Hinamori.

"OK darling. Come back soon," she said, smiling and patting Hinamori's head. "Now off you go."

Hinamori ran off while Kutari just stood there; as if, waiting for her mother to give her a pat on the head as well but her mother just walked away, back into their house. Kutari slowly followed Hinamori but as soon as she saw Hitsugaya, her face lit up.

"Hitsugaya-chan!" waved Hinamori.

"Ohayo, Hinamori-chan. Ohayo, Kutari-san," smiled Hitsugaya.

Together, the three children played all afternoon. Sometimes they played tag; sometimes just play in the sandbox; whatever made them happy but Kutari always sulked when they were playing tag. When Hitsugaya or Hinamori was in, they would just playfully tag each other, leaving Kutari alone. It seemed as if they didn't even know she was there.

Once Hitsugaya had actually kissed Hinamori lightly on the cheeks for giving him a bunch of white roses and Kutari could only watch in jealously as her twin sister took away the only boy she had ever loved.

It was nearing sunset and Hinamori and Hitsugaya walked hand in hand back to Hinamori's house. Behind them, a jealous Kutari trudged behind. A sudden burst of light emitted from Hinamori's house and the three children were thrown onto the ground by the sudden action. Hinamori's house was up in flames.

"Okaasan!" Hinamori screamed for her mother to answer her, holding Hitsugaya's hand tightly while doing so.

"Okaasan!" She screamed again, but there was no reply.

She turned around to Kutari, who didn't look the slightest bit afraid or sad.

"Kutari-chan! Okaasan's in there! We have to help!"

"Yes…help…"

Kutari suddenly pushed Hinamori towards the flaming house. Hinamori's scream ran out through the whole of Rukongai. Another scream was heard and Kutari realized, in shock, that when she pushed Hinamori into the flames, she was still holding onto Hitsugaya's hand for dear life.

"Hitsugaya-chan!"

Kutari tried to rush forward and grab Hitsugaya other hand, but her path was blocked by a wall of flames.

"Hitsugaya-chan!"

People ran out of their houses and saw the burning house and the little child trying to run into the house. They held Kutari back and watched as that house burned down; three souls trapped in there.

"Hitsugaya-chan! Hitsugaya-chan!"

**End dream**


	42. Reawakened

#42 - Reawakened

Hinamori woke up. That dream…was that really what happened? Or was it a figment of her imagination? How were they rescued? Kutari never cared about her; right from the start, she hated her. Did she and Hitsugaya really like each other when they were young?

It explains one thing though; why Hitsugaya hated the summer; why Hitsugaya couldn't do anything much when he was feeling hot; why Hitsugaya loved the ice and snow so much. It was because of that fire. That fire created an emotional scar in his mind and he hated anything to do with flames and fire and the hot temperature ever since.

"Hinamori-chan? Hinamori-chan? Can you hear me?"

Hinamori bolted. Who was it?

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Haineko, Matsumoto's zanpakutou. She's been sending me around to find you."

"Haineko...? I thought everyone forgot about me…"

"Not everyone. When Kutari cast the spell to make everyone forget, Matsumoto was in the living world, talking to Ichigo."

"H-Help me, Haineko-san. Please…"

"I can't do anything physically to help you but I can give you advice. The crystal ball that you are in; it's intact by the power of Kutari; Kutari's reiatsu is not as strong as yours. Try using your reiatsu to blast a hole in the crystal ball."

Hinamori summoned all her reiatsu and send it in one large pink blast at the wall. A small crack appeared. Hinamori decided to use her best ability; demon magic.

"Ye Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man, Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier urges, March on to the south! Way of destruction number 31, Shakkaho!"

A red blast destroyed the wall of the crystal ball completely and the whole thing shattered. Hinamori ended up in a room where she had never been to before. She turned around and saw a cloud of grey dust, which she assumed was Haineko.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Kutari's private room."

Hinamori looked around. A framed picture caught her eye and by walking closer to it, she realized that it was a picture of Kutari and Hitsugaya. Tears became to form in her eyes.

"Hinamori-chan, we must hurry. Kutari could be back any moment now."

Hinamori followed Haineko to Matsumoto's room.

"Hinamori-san!" shouted Matsumoto and hugged her tightly. Being back with Matsumoto, Hinamori felt relieved and overjoyed.

"Haineko, keep following Kutari and Taichou," said Matsumoto and Haineko disappeared.

"Hinamori-san, it looks like as if you've lost weight. Well, for that, I'm taking you out to the best restaurant in town and don't object," smiled Matsumoto.

Hinamori couldn't help but return that smile. Just wait Hitsugaya, I'll rescue you soon.


	43. Eavesdrop

#43 – Eavesdrop

"Hinamori-san…"

Matsumoto walked into Hinamori's private room. Matsumoto suggested this was a good place to hide because Kutari wasn't allowed to enter this room without Hinamori's permission.

"Nani-ka, Matsumoto-san?"

"Kutari knows that you have escaped and she's sending everyone to look for you but apparently Taichou and Kutari are in Kutari's room…"

Hinamori stood up.

"Let's go," she said and walked out the door. A stunned, silent Matsumoto walked behind her. They arrived at Kutari's room and silently slid the door open. The next sight they saw made Hinamori want to puke. Kutari was all over Hitsugaya, pashing him so badly, Hinamori could've sworn that they were glued at the lips. She quickly turned away from the horrific scene.

"Ewwww…that is so gross," whispered Matsumoto, who had also turned around. Matsumoto glanced at Hinamori; her face was pale and her hand was over her mouth. Matsumoto knew what was coming. She grabbed Hinamori by the waist and flash-stepped all the way back to Matsumoto's room. Hinamori was released from Matsumoto's grip and rushed into the toilet.

Matsumoto sat down, thinking about that scene. Her taichou wasn't like that; he was never like that. Then why would he?

"Haineko!"

"Hai?"

"Go eavesdrop on them again," she commanded the grey ash cat.

"Mou…do I have to?" complained the feline.

Matsumoto shot a glare at Haineko; a glare that was almost similar to her taichou. Haineko sighed and disappeared. The door to the toilet slid open and a very pale Hinamori walked out.

"Are you OK, Hinamori-san?" said Matsumoto, rushing over to help the weak girl.

It was obvious she had been crying for her eyes were red. Hinamori nodded silently. Hinamori would never forgive Kutari, even if she was her twin sister, she shouldn't be treated like this; it's not her fault that Hitsugaya-kun chose her over Kutari, then why did Hitsugaya choose Kutari now? Hitsugaya wasn't like that; that promise meant nothing to him?

A while later, Haineko returned.

"Matsumoto-sama, Kutari was speaking to her sword, Manipyure-ta. Something about possessing Hitsugaya-sama. I sensed a strange reiatsu coming from Hitsugaya-sama that was similar to Manipyure-ta's reiatsu."

"So that's it! Her sword has the ability to possess people and command them to do whatever she wants. That's why everyone in the Soul Society forgot Hinamori because she possessed them to. Hinamori, let's go settle this," said Matsumoto, turning around but Hinamori wasn't there; she had already rushed out on her way to Kutari's room.


	44. Violence

#44 – Violence

Hinamori's mind was in rage; no one can force Hitsugaya to love them; NO ONE! Kutari is going to pay dearly for what she's done.

"I'll be back soon," spoke a familiar voice. Hinamori peeped around the corner and there she saw him; Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Just wait, Shirou-chan. I'll free you if it's the last thing I do

This was her chance; with Hitsugaya gone, Hinamori could attack Kutari as much as she wants; as much as her hatred would go.

-BANG-

Kutari's door was forced open with so much force that the whole door flew off. Kutari's surprised face looked at Hinamori before she jumped back to reality.

"So…you've managed to break out of my crystal ball," sneered Kutari.

"Binding Spell Number 1, Sai!" chanted Hinamori and Kutari's hand snapped behind her back. Hinamori walked up to her and slapped her HARD on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" yelled Kutari.

"THAT WAS FOR RUINING MY LIFE! THAT WAS FOR STEALING HITSUGAYA AWAY! THAT WAS FOR POSSESSING HITSUGAYA WITH YOUR STUPID SWORD! THAT WAS FOR EVERY STINKING THING YOU'VE DONE TO ME AND MY FRIENDS!" yelled Hinamori at the top of her voice, slapping Kutari each time for each reason.

Kutari broke out of her binding spell and drew out her zanpakutou.

"Possess, Manipy-" Kutari dropped her sword and held onto her wrist instead. It was bleeding furiously. Matsumoto stood at the door and it was obvious that Haineko, the invisible ash cat, had cut her on the wrist.

"Thank you, Matsumoto-san, but if you don't mind, I'll like to fight this one on my own," requested Hinamori. Matsumoto understood.

A battle for pride. Good luck, Hinamori-san

"Hajike, Tobiume!"

Hinamori's sword transformed and she started swinging it towards Kutari as if hatred had taken over her completely.

"IT WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER IF YOU NEVER APPEARED IN MY LIFE, KUTARI SHIKIRU. YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER! MY SISTER WOULDN'T DO A THING LIKE THIS! THIS IS REVENGE!" shouted Hinamori, still swinging the sword.

"Ha! Believe it or not, but I'm your true sister," said Kutari, dodging Hinamori's violent swings.

"What's going on here?"

Hitsugaya Toushirou had returned.


	45. To Fight or Not to Fight?

#45 – To fight or not to fight?

"What's going on here?" repeated the boy genius.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Hitsugaya dear, this brat is trying to hurt me," whimpered Kutari, putting on a baby face.

Hitsugaya stepped in between Hinamori and Kutari, shielding Kutari.

"If you want to hurt Kutari, you have to pass through me," growled Hitsugaya. "No one hurts Kutari and gets away with it."

Matsumoto shielded Hinamori.

"If you want to hurt Hinamori, you have to pass through me," said Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto-san…"

"Sorry Hinamori-san but you cannot possibly defeat Taichou."

Hitsugaya charged at Matsumoto with no feelings whatsoever. Matsumoto released her Haineko and it formed a shield in front her. It seemed as if an invisible shield was holding Hitsugaya back.

"Go!" commanded Matsumoto.

Hinamori released her shikai and charged at Kutari, knocking her sword out of her hands. Seeing that Kutari was distracted, Hinamori slashed her sword across Kutari's stomach, leaving a bloody mass on the floor. It was hard to believe Kutari could just faint from that, but, then again, she did lose a lot of blood.

Hitsugaya looked at Kutari's body on the floor and slashed Matsumoto from behind.

"Matsumoto-san!" Hinamori rushed to Matsumoto, who had a very deep wound on her back.

Hitsugaya straightened up and pointed his sword at Hinamori.

"You will pay dearly for hurting Kutari," hissed Hitsugaya.

Hinamori gasped. Memories of that fateful night flooded back to her. This must've been how Hitsugaya felt when she turned her sword against him.

_Aizen-taichou's murderer!_

Hinamori felt tears creeping out of her eyes.

"Hinamori-san, you have…to…fight…Taichou," whispered Matsumoto.

"I-I can't," whimpered Hinamori, more tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Hinamori-san, it's the only way to bring back Taichou."

"Demo…I can't…I've already turned my sword against him."

Matsumoto sighed.

"If that is your true decision, then so be it."

Hinamori was confused. What should she do?


	46. Blood

#46 – Blood

Hinamori was scared; scared to death. She didn't have the courage to point her sword at her Shirou-chan again; she would probably break down. Hinamori gasped. Pain entered her right arm and she blinked. Her right arm was slashed with blood. Her eyes wandered to Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru. What was Hyourinmaru thinking now? Was Hyourinmaru possessed as well? Hitsugaya had slashed her right arm open and it was bleeding furiously.

"Shirou-chan…" she cried, her tears mixing with her blood.

Poor Hitsugaya. This was the second time he had been possessed. First by Aizen, now by Hinamori's own sister.

"Hinamori-san…please…release my taichou from his spell," pleaded Matsumoto, who was struggling to get up.

"B-Bankai…"

A second voice called Bankai straight after hers and she knew Hitsugaya had released Daiguren Hyourinmaru. There was no way she could beat that; the most powerful ice/snow type zanpakutou there was. Hinamori felt wings sprouting from her back and a silver sword with a pink hilt appeared in her hand.

"Momoiro Tobiume," declared Hinamori, braver than before.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

_Flashback_

"Bankai!"

A blue mist engulfed the Purewood Towers. There stood Hitsugaya, transformed into the ice dragon that he held inside. That was the first time Hinamori saw the powerful ice dragon. With icy wings sprouting from his back and a long beautiful ice tail, Hitsugaya looked as if he had merged with Hyourinmaru. Hinamori watched as he flew towards Aizen.

"S-Shirou-chan," she whispered, barely audible.

"Aizen…I will kill you," hissed Hitsugaya.

"Don't use such strong words. It'll make you look weak."

Hitsugaya couldn't hear her. He charged at Aizen, piercing his body-length sword straight through Aizen. Hinamori gasped but she had lost too much blood and everything around her started to blur in. The last thing she saw before she fell into her two month coma was Hitsugaya, with a long gash through his right shoulder and collapsing along with Daiguren Hyourinmaru.

"Shirou-chan…"

_End Flashback_

Hinamori felt a strong blow to her stomach and looked down. Her stomach had been pierced through. She felt the sword being drawn out of her and she fell to her knees. Looking up, she saw Hitsugaya, his face flashing with the sinister look that Aizen gave her when he nearly ended her life.

"Why…Shirou-chan…?"

Hitsugaya raised his sword above her head for the final blow. The silver sword glistened in the sunlight that was seeping through the windows. Hitsugaya brought the sword down with a flash but Hinamori felt no new pain. Someone had stopped the attack. Hinamori fainted, only managing to see a shadow. Who was it?


	47. Darkness

#47 – Darkness

_Where am I?_

Hinamori was floating in a sea of darkness. No matter how far she looked, there was only darkness.

_Am I in a coma?_

Tragedies of the past events filled her eyes with tears. Hitsugaya had been possessed and he had stabbed her through the stomach. Before she had fainted, she had seen this shadow. Who was it? Hinamori longed to wake up. She longed to see if Hitsugaya was OK; if he had been released of his spell and who had stopped his final attack on her.

"How's Toushirou?"

Hinamori's heart leapt. She knew that voice. Only one person had the guts to call Hitsugaya by his first name. She turned and twisted her body around, looking around her; searching for that person; Kurosaki Ichigo. Then she realized; she was subconsciously awake. She could hear their voices; their conversations but she could not wake up nor talk back to them.

"Still sleeping."

The second voice gave Hinamori a confirming feeling. Matsumoto was alive and well.

_Wake up, Hinamori-sama. Wake up._

That was Tobiume. She longed to wake up but she couldn't. This was like when she was in that coma of hers but there was one thing that was different. Hitsugaya wasn't beside her side. He wasn't comforting her with those stories of his daily life when she was in the coma.

Someone outside of this dark world held her hand. They were unusually warm but then again, she felt extremely cold. She felt numb. She wasn't able to move now.

"Hinamori-san, please wake up…"

Hinamori grasped Ichigo's hand tightly and she felt tears coming out of her eyes. Meanwhile, Ichigo felt Hinamori grasp his hand tightly.

"Rangiku! Look! She grasped my hand when I held hers."

"Kurosaki-taichou…there's tears coming out of her eyes."

_Hinamori! Wake up! Wake up!_

Hinamori urged herself to wake up. Why can't she? What was stopping her?

"Why isn't she waking up?" asked Matsumoto.

"I don't know. This is like when she was in a coma," spoke the gentle 4th Division captain, Unohana-taichou.

_Wake up Hinamori! Wake up!_

Hinamori urged herself to wake up. She needed to see if Hitsugaya's OK. Hinamori felt her eyelids begin to flutter.

_Come on! Wake up!_


	48. Released but Trapped

#48 – Released But Still Trapped

"Matsumoto…-san…"

Matsumoto turned and stared at Hinamori. The small fuku-taichou tried to get out of bed but an order from her taichou brought her down again.

"You shouldn't be moving until we get Unohana-taichou to check on ya," he said and walked out of the room to alert the gentle taichou.

"Ano…Matsumoto-san…what happened to…to…Kutari...?" asked Hinamori timidly.

"Kurosaki-taichou managed to block his final attack on you and he quickly hit Hitsugaya in the stomach…" Hinamori gasped.

"…with the hilt of his sword," finished Matsumoto. Hinamori breathed again. So Hitsugaya didn't have any PHYSICAL damage done to him like blood.

"Kutari's now in the Shrine of Penitence, awaiting her sentence. They're gonna hold a trial for Kutari later on."

"What trial?! Hasn't she done enough damage already?! Why does she need a trial when she's clearly guilty?!"

"You shouldn't yell that loud, Hinamori-fuku-taichou. It could be bad for your body," said a gentle voice. Unohana-taichou appeared at the doorway along with Ichigo.

"G-Gomen na, Unohana-taichou…"

"It's alright. Kurosaki-taichou, could you please step outside? I have to examine her chest area which has been damaged rather severely." Ichigo blushed madly and swept out of the room. After a while later, Ichigo was let back into the room.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"She's fine. She shouldn't be involved with any physical activities for a while though. They might open up her wounds again."

"Unohana-taichou…what about Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou is currently in shock about turning his sword against you. He has been turned back to normal as has the whole of Soul Society. He is currently in the isolation room but you can go see him if you want but I'm afraid that you can't see him," explained Unohana-taichou.

Hinamori rushed out of the room, Ichigo and Matsumoto calling from behind her. She didn't care if she was in a bad condition. All she wanted to do was to see Hitsugaya again.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hinamori banged against the window of the isolation room but Hitsugaya didn't given look in Hinamori's direction. His eyes had shadows under them. He was pale and he looked shocked. Wandering around the isolation room as if he was looking for something, Hitsugaya looked like a lost puppy.

* * *

Guys I've posted on a new fanfic Byakuya X Hisana Please review


	49. Banishment

#49 – Banishment

"Room 46 will judge Kutari Shikiru, shinigami of the 10th Division, who has been accused by Kurosaki Ichigo, taichou of the 5th Division, Matsumoto Rangiku, fuku-taichou of 10th Division and Hinamori Momo, fuku-taichou of the 5th Division, of possessing Hitsugaya Toushirou, taichou of the 10th Division. Hitsugaya Toushirou is unable to attend this trial, therefore, Kurosaki Ichigo will speak for him," explained the 1st taichou.

"But that's not fair! He might make up all the statements Hitsugaya said!" retorted Kutari, the guards struggling to hold her back.

"Silence! Kurosaki Ichigo, you will swear to speak the true statements that Hitsugaya Toushirou has given you or forfeit your position as a shinigami. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do," said Ichigo.

"Will the head judge of Room 46 please read out the accusations?"

An old judge stood up from a chair with a high back.

"Kutari Shikiru has been accused of using her zanpakutou illegally against a taichou of the Gotei 13 by possessing him and forcing him to perform unwanted acts," said the judge in a monotone.

"Can the accused please step forward?"

Kutari strutted forward. She cleared her throat and started to talk.

"Oh please…no one except them remembers anything. I mean Hitsugaya isn't even here. There is no proof, except the words of these three shinigamis (and Hitsugaya I suppose), that I have done anything wrong. Thank you."

"OK! Can Hinamori Momo, the victim of this act, please step forward?"

Hinamori shuffled to the front of the Room 46. She cleared her throat and began talking in a more confident voice.

"Kutari Shikiru is my twin sister. When we were young, Hitsugaya-taichou favored myself over her, therefore, she wanted to seek revenge. Hitsugaya-taichou made me a promise at the lake on the day before the new shinigamis were sorted. He promised that we will be together no matter what. I'm sure most of you know that Hitsugaya-taichou is a boy of his words and he would never point his sword at me nor any innocent human being. Also, Kutari saw me as a treat to her forced relationship with Hitsugaya-taichou so she looked me in another dimension, hoping to have me locked in there forever."

"How did you get out?" asked one of the judges.

"Matsumoto-san suspected something was wrong and sent Haineko looking for me."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, please state what Hitsugaya Toushirou has told you."

"Hitsugaya Toushirou states that he doesn't remember anything from the day the new shinigamis arrived. He said the last memory he remembered was Hinamori walking out of his room in the morning and a shadow loomed over him. The next memory he remembered was seeing Hinamori-san with a puddle of blood at her feet and his sword stained with her blood."

"Kutari Shikiru, we have heard enough. We have decided to seal away your spiritual power for eternity and banish you to the living world where you will live as a chained soul, unable to pass on and unable to turn into a hollow."

Guards dragged Kutari out the door and she was screaming for revenge, while Ichigo and Matsumoto comforted a shaking Hinamori.

"You did the right thing…"


	50. Apologies

#50 – Apologies

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou, please come to the isolation room."

Hinamori rushed straight there; something must have happened to Hitsugaya.

"Unohana-taichou!"

The gentle taichou turned and smiled at the smaller fuku-taichou.

"We think we can release Hitsugaya from the isolation room now. He has settled down but I think you should give him a while before you start hugging him and all that." Hinamori blushed.

"OK."

"I will release him right after you go back to your division. Give him about an hour then you can visit him."

Hinamori rushed back; the faster she arrived there, the earlier she will be able to visit Hitsugaya. 45 minutes later, Hinamori was sitting down at her office doing some paperwork. She kept fidgeting and checking the clock on the wall.

"Hey Hinamori."

Hinamori jolted. She knew that voice. She looked up and leaning against the door was Hitsugaya Toushirou, acting as cool as ever…that is…until he slipped and nearly fell to the ground but Hinamori flash-stepped and caught him in time.

"Shirou-chan!"

Hinamori laughed and hugged him.

"Are you sure you should be out walking?"

"I'm sure Hinamori. I wanted to see you, stupid. Hinamori…I…"

"Let's go to the lake!" interrupted Hinamori and rushed Hitsugaya out of the door. At the lake, Hinamori and Hitsugaya sat down on the grass. There was a long silence between them until Hitsugaya spoke.

"Hinamori…I wanted to say I'm sorry. I wasn't myself…and I'm sorry for all the bad things I said about you and…"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

Hinamori's sudden interruption stunned Hitsugaya and she nearly never called him by his full name. She hugged him tightly.

"I forgive you. I knew you wouldn't say all those things about me, especially since we made that promise, remember?"

Hitsugaya hugged her back. It was so good to be back in Hinamori's arms again. His Hinamori.

"I have my Shirou-chan back…"

Hitsugaya smiled.

"And I have my bedwetter Momo back."

Hinamori punched him.

* * *

Ok This was a very bad chapter Sorry...I was completely blank / Everyone please read my Byakuya X Hisana fanfic Thank you


	51. Daydream

#51 – Daydream

"Matsumoto-san!"

Hinamori walked into the fuku-taichou's office. Matsumoto didn't seem to have noticed Hinamori enter but when Hinamori glimpsed over her shoulder to see what she was doing, Matsumoto scrambled extra paperwork on top of what she was drawing. Too late; Hinamori had already seen it.

"Rangiku heart Gin? Nani…?"

Matsumoto smiled awkwardly.

"You like him, Matsumoto-san?"

"Er…yes…" said Matsumoto, looking defeated.

"Please don't tell my taichou!" shouted Matsumoto all of a sudden.

Hinamori giggled.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Anyway, do you know where Hitsugaya-kun is? He's not at the lake."

Matsumoto pointed her pen in the direction of the roof.

"He's on the roof?"

Matsumoto nodded, back to her drawing on the blank sheet of paper. She was now drawing a picture of Ichimaru giving her a rose.

"Valentine's Day! Matsumoto-san, what should I give Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Ask Hyourinmaru."

"Eh?" Hinamori looked confused, walked out the door and jumped onto the roof. There was the child genius…he was…daydreaming? Yes…he was daydreaming; his eyes looked blank.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Hinamori waved her hands in front of his face. No reaction. Hinamori pinched him, hard, on his cheeks.

"Ow!" That did the trick. Hitsugaya looked up to see a grinning Hinamori looking down on him.

"Hinamori!" He pinched her back.

"Mou…that hurt, Shirou-chan."

"What are you doing here, Hinamori?"

"I wanted to borrow Hyourinmaru!"

"What?!"

"Can I PLEASE borrow Hyourinmaru? PLEASE?" Hinamori gave him puppy dog eyes.

_Great, there's no way I can win against that_

"OK…but give it back to me tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Yes OK!" and she jumped off the roof. Hitsugaya laid back and jolted back up again. Tomorrow was…!


	52. Valentine's Day

#52 – Valentine's Day

"Hinamori-san!"

Hinamori turned around to see Rukia running towards her.

"Nani, Rukia-san?"

"I'm allowed to hold a formal for Valentine's Day. You want to come?"

Hinamori's eyes sparkled.

"Of course I would like to come!"

"Yay! It starts at 7pm and ends at 10pm OK?"

"OK, see you there!"

_Now…where is that boy genius…?_

Hinamori walked around the whole of Seireitai and Rukongai looking for him. She had already prepared her Valentine's present for him. She wondered what he would get her…A red-faced Kira-kun walked up to Hinamori while she passed the 3rd Division building and gave her a rose. She thanked him very much and gave him a small peck on the cheeks. Hinamori walked away while Kira stood there, looking stunned, then he skipped happily to his office.

Hinamori walked back to her room; tired. On her table was a bunch of white roses and in the middle, was an extraordinarily large, bright red rose. On the table besides the vase, was a soft pink note. Hinamori laughed, wondering if Hitsugaya ever kept these kind of notes or did he just get it for Valentines? Hinamori couldn't imagine Hitsugaya with a large drawer of pink notes.

_Happy Valentine's Day Hinamori,_

_The day I met you was perhaps the most important of my life. It was the day where I knew I had found my soulmate; the person I would want to spend the rest of my life with. To me, you are the most wonderful, most happy, most supportive girl I have ever met. I couldn't imagine a life without you, for you are my soul, and without my soul, as without you, I cannot truly live. True, you may be stubborn at times, but what is love without pain? Love in a fairytale? Those kind of things don't exist. Love isn't something that will run smoothly for the rest of your life. I know that we will and already have encountered more problems than we could ever think possible. Love has thorns, just a rose, but, that single red rose, it doesn't have any, because I've already taken them off, just like we've encountered and passed the challenges that love has thrown towards us. _

_**Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed**_

_**Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people**_

_**Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning**_

_**So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize**_

_Love Shirou-chan._

Hinamori's eyes were already filled with tears by the time she finished reading the note. She never knew Hitsugaya had this in him.

"I love you too, Shirou-chan…"


	53. Happy Valentine's Day Shirouchan!

#53 – Happy Valentine's Day, Shirou-chan

_Valentine's Day Afternoon_

_Where I am?_

Hitsugaya had wandered into an unknown area. It was garden…except it wasn't a normal garden. The trees and flowers were made of ice. Instead of pure white ice, the ice was pink. Hitsugaya loved this place. It made him feel at home. He sensed a strong reiatsu when he entered this ice-filled land; a reiatsu similar to Hinamori's….

His vision was then sent into darkness as two hands came from behind and placed themselves over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…I don't know…could it be bedwetter Momo?" said Hitsugaya, playfully. He felt a small punch after the hands were removed from his eyes.

"Hinamori…how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I just came to check on the ice and stuff. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!"

Hinamori hugged him from behind.

"I'm glad 'cause I made it!"

"You made this?"

"Yup! With the help of…"

"Hyorinmaru," said both Hinamori and Hitsugaya had the same time.

"How'd you know?"

"It's pretty obvious, Momo."

Hinamori handed Hyourinmaru over to Hitsugaya.

"Shirou-chan, you know there's going to be a formal tonight. Do you want to go with me?"

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori.

"Do you really need an answer to that?"

Hinamori laughed, then, she started nagging him about wanting snowflakes again. Hitsugaya gave up and his sword began to glow a soft blue colour. Hinamori watched as snow began to fall down from the sky. The couple sat and watched and Hinamori placed her head on Hitsugaya's shoulders. If he was standing up, it wasn't exactly possible, but sitting down was fine.

"Happy Valentine's Day Shirou-chan!"


	54. Formal

#54 – Formal

"Hmm…I don't think this one suits you, Hinamori-chan.." said Rukia and she flung the orange dress across the room where it landed on a pile of "unsuitable" dresses.

"Mou…Rukia-chan…" Who knew that choosing a dress would take so long…?

"What about this one?"

Rukia held up a white dress which faded to a soft pink at the bottom. Hinamori tried it on while Rukia was busy choosing jewellery.

"That looks perfect on you, Hinamori-chan!" exclaimed Rukia when Hinamori came out of the changing room. Hinamori turned around so that Rukia could put a stunningly, purple necklace on her. After that, Rukia grabbed the hair curler and walked towards Hinamori.

"C-c-c-chotto matte, Rukia-chan…What is that?" she asked, not having seen a hair curler before.

"This is a hair curler. It makes your hair curler, hence the name!" said Rukia, impressed by her knowledge of the real world.

Hinamori sat there, while Rukia curled Hinamori's hair, so it was curly at the bottom.

"Omg…Hinamori…HURRY UP!"

Hinamori jumped. She forgot that she had made Hitsugaya wait outside.

"Gomen na, Hitsugaya-kun," she said and flung open the door. Hitsugaya gaped. Hinamori looked so…different…he wouldn't have recognized her if she was just walking down the streets like that. Hinamori noticed that Hitsugaya was staring at her and slammed the door in his face.

"Oi, Hinamori!"

She opened a tiny gap in the door.

"Quit…staring…at…me…like…that…" she said, emphasizing each word while blushing at the same time.

Hitsugaya led Hinamori down to the ballroom, which Rukia had set up. The ceiling was extremely high with a very expensive looking chandelier and the room was very spacious.

"Nice tuxedo…Hitsugaya-kun…" said Hinamori, out of the blue.

"NANI?! I didn't choose it so it would suit my hair colour, you know?!"

Hinamori laughed, then dragged Hitsugaya out to the dance floor.

"Hinamori! I don't know how to dance…"

"Just…act normal…go with the flow…"

Hitsugaya's face was like WTF?!

"Ano…Hinamori…I've been meaning to ask you for some time…"

Hinamori had never seen Hitsugaya blush before.

"Ano…"


End file.
